Motives
by marsreikosan16
Summary: A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos.
1. Offers

A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos.

Motives

Chapter 1: Offers

"There is no crown anymore! There is no King! Who are they to assume power?" yelled a man at the top of his voice. The guard standing in front of him did not budge; the cold stare of a killers eyes gleaming down at him not even bringing about a flinch. A brief pause of silence as the tension was built, neither side willing to back down. Haseo sat down. This guard was not going anywhere.

"It's been quite some time since anyone has shown interest in what is left of Las Noches Castle. Tell me why the sudden interest now?" Haseo said looking up at the guard.

No sign of acknowledgement to Haseo or his words came from the guard.

"Tell me what makes them believe that they have the right to rule this world? Why have you decided to aid them?" Haseo paused looking now away from the guard into the endless white sands of Hueco Mundo.

Haseo sat there in the sands looking at the unchanging environment that was their world. It had been some time since their world had been invaded by and ruled by the shinigami, Aizen Souske. But his reign has long since passed. The only reminder of his rule being his Las Noches. Battles over who would rule the land as its new king erupted among the hollows following news of his defeat. Now the fighting has long since passed. Now there is one who has taken Las Noches and with it the right to rule the world of the hollows. Haseo spoke again in an almost depressed tone, "There is no need for a king or a set of rulers here. Don't you guys get it things are the way they are support to be. When things are going right, you won't notice. So when nothing is happening everything is going the way they are meant too."

Again nothing from the guard.

"So that's how it's going to be." replied Haseo now dusting himself off.

Again not the slightest hint of acknowledgment came from the guard. Haseo narrowed his eyes at this and decided to take a walk. He walked around Las Noches for some time the he came to a stop as there was a woman with long white hair standing before of him. She was wearing a long white silk dress; her eyes were light blue and she had a gentle smile.

"And you would be?" Haseo asked unimpressed.

"My name is Katia. I am the princess of the Milky Way Galaxy. Soon Hueco Mundo will be part of my kingdom. It is my wish to protect my people as best as I can from certain danger. I can grant you one wish, any wish you like," the woman said; her voice sounded so pure like an angel from heaven.

"We are far too late to be saved." Haseo replied with rather stern voice.

He stood there trying to figure out what she is. She did not possess the spiritual energy of a hollow, arrancar, or shinigami. The two where complete polar opposites, she possessing a rather angelic appearance and he having the tattered and rough appearance of someone having dealt with a hard life. The white the two adorn being the only thing they share in common.

"Well then Katia, I am Haseo. I am an Arrancar. We are remnants of a rouge shinigami's plans. We were created with the sole purpose of destroying nothing more. If it is your wish to aid me then I have but one wish-", Haseo paused for a moment before finishing. "…nothing… Katia, what business do you have here?"

"My only purpose for this world and galaxy is to protect it. I have the ability to change people's lives," Katia said, "I was sent by the Star Goddess to help the people of Earth, that includes you even thought you are in Hueco Mundo. Please, listen. I was born of a yellow star out of the seven stars of the universe. The yellow star contains my power and one day I made a promise to the star goddess that I would revive her with the seven stars. When I was in Tokyo, I thought I can let the other star princesses help me defeat Aizen with our songs. I was glad that the substitute shinigami defeated him. I can really help you. Please accept my offer on this wish."

"Wha? Fine, I choose to believe you, for now." Haseo replied.

Haseo thought to himself for a moment. This woman obviously was up to something. What was there possibly worth protecting here? If she is indeed some being born in some unknown world or if this is some elaborate lie there was no way currently to tell. She wished to change the lives of people. This is not the same as to change the Hearts of people. Even if this was a mistake of wording then Hueco Mundo would be off her list as hollows are those who have lost their hearts. Aizen also tried to change the lives of the people of Earth what makes this Star Goddess any different? She is obviously up to something. She must need an arrancar for something and must know that there are few of us left. Trust is what Katai wants but she will not find any here.

"Katai, I will accept your offer. I will aid you in reviving the Star Goddess but only out of my own free will. This is my wish." replied Haseo in a monotone voice.


	2. Orange Trust

A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos.

Motives

Chapter 2: Orange Trust

Katia smiled sweetly and with her powers she teleported herself and Haseo the real world. Upon arrival Katia's appearance drastically changed. Instead of a woman with white hair she became a blonde teenage girl.

"!…What is this? Where is that woman!" Haseo asked puzzled by this.

"I am that person. Here in the real world, I go by as Takahashi Keiti. Like I said we need to revive the Star Goddess with the seven stars. Right now, I sense an evil aura. It is really powerful. And soon I will need to-," Keiti said before she was interrupted by a girl with straight dark orange hair.

"Sarafina, what are you doing here?" Keiti asked her best friend.

"Come on, Keiti-chan. I came here all the way from the Sunflower Galaxy to see you. Everything is going well in my galaxy. Oh, who's this?"

"This is…"

"You can call my Haseo," Haseo said, giving the Orange Star Princess a stern look.

"Haseo, this is Sarafina, the Orange Star Princess of the Sunflower Galaxy. She is a friend of mine, please trust her." Keiti said.

Haseo continued to stare at the orange haired girl. He starred in deep thought. _This change in appearance is one of Katia's abilities no doubt. She is telling the truth. If this is within her ability then… maybe… it's worth a shot…Haseo said to himself to get a handle on the situation._ He continues to stare at Sarafina, first her hair then her eyes.

"You remind me of someone." Haseo finally said still staring at Sarafina.

"And who would that be Haseo?" Sarafina asked curiously although a bit intimidated by Haseo's constant staring.

Refusing to answer her question he turns his focus back onto Keiti. Even though she has changed in appearance she still appeared calm and maintained a pleasant smile.

"Ka- Keiti, You said you needed to take care of something. If it's not any trouble for you I need you to take me somewhere."

Keiti looked at him. Of course, it is no trouble for her. In her past she had helped out her friends and saved them from her enemies.

"Of course, I can take you to wherever you wanted me to take you. Do you want Sarafina to come along?" Keiti asked.

"Actually, I was about to do some shopping. I heard that Kari is here," Sarafina said before Haseo could answer.

"Ok, say 'hi' to her for me, would you?"

"Sure thing." Then Sarafina left.

"Kari is another one of my comrades…So where do you want me to take you?" Keiti asked looking at Haseo.

"I need to get someone. We leave immediately after." Haseo said looking at the ground, the life fading from his eyes as though some unseen evil had afflicted him. He had his destination but where he needed to go did not bother him as much his ultimate goal. "It's really going to have to be that way…." He mumbled. Shaking his head and regaining his composure he looked at Keiti with a look more serious than any he had before. His eyes now watery with intense focus he spoke, "I need to go to the Underworld. I need to find a girl by the name of Aya Leyond. If I am to be of any use I need to bring her back."

"The Underworld?" Keiti asked.

_Wait, the only star princess who has been to the underworld was the Purple Star Princess. But she is still on her planet in the Comet Galaxy. Even the Purple Star Princess's older twin sister in her own Galaxy at the moment. Haseo is serious. Who is this Aya Leyond? Why would she be in the Underworld?_

"We can go to the underworld," Keiti said, "The power of my star can teleport us there. But tell me Haseo? Who is this Aya Leyond? Is she a friend of yours? "

"Aya is... It's complicated. She is my sister in a sense." Haseo said. "All arrancar have abilities unique to them. In order for me to use mine I require hers."

Still a bit curious Keiti asks "So you wish to help your sister? Can you at least tell me how she ended up in the underworld?"

"Hate can be defined as creating enough distance between one's self and something that that something no longer exists. I think it's time I close the gap between the two of us." Haseo replied now back to his usual monotone self.

"Alright, we will go to the Underworld. But first let me transform," Keiti said and then opened up her heart shaped pendant.

"YELLOW STAR VOICE!" Keiti underwent yet another transformation. She now had a long yellow dress with orange beads and ribbons. Her blonde hair grew long enough to reach her ankles. At the end of her transformation sequence she was holding a microphone in her hand.

_Why is Keiti holding a microphone? _Haseo thought to himself_. "Could it be part of her power? Might as well ask._ "Keiti, what is with the microphone?" Haseo asked.

"Oh, I use this microphone to ward off my enemies. Plus the Star princesses use these to sing and we can defeat the strongest enemy and summon the Star Goddess. If there are any enemies that we cross paths with, I'll ward them off and we will go to your sister. Ok? Trust me on this," Keiti answered with a smile. Haseo nodded. Keiti used the power of her star and the two teleported to the gates of the Underworld.


	3. 239

A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos.

Motives

Chapter 3: 2/3-9

There they stood within the upper most portion of the Underworld. The sky red as a ruby, white blocks suspended in the air dotted the sky like clouds.

"I don't want to stay here for very long." Keiti said looking at Haseo.

"Neither do I."

Keiti and Haseo stand upon a white platform suspended several hundred feet in the air. A sea of irregularly sized rectangular marble columns each grouped by a blue grid where before them.

"I would have never guessed this place looked like this." Keiti said rather surprised.

As the pair traveled down to the grid before them they saw souls trapped, shackled to the pillars within the grid. They all wore the same opaque tight fitting body suit and they all had hollow holes.

"This must be purgatory or limbo can't tell. Aya isn't her. She's most likely is among Them. Lets keep moving." Haseo said looking down below the grid to the next level of the Underworld.

As they travel deeper within they are passed by many large and grotesque beings. None pay them any mind. They sky suddenly turns lavender. Clouds can be seen the smell of ammonia is strong here. A single pool of what appears to be water is below them. As they get closer they notice that the wind is picking up. Suddenly the platform they were on is caught within the growing storm. They quickly jump off and land at the edge of the pool. They lay down to try to escape the storm. As they stay at the pool's edge they hear screams. Most inaudible due to the storm but screams none the less. Haseo crawls to look within the pool and quickly turns away.

He turned to Keiti and spoke. "-ay he- -ck." seeing the confusion in her face Haseo repeated several more times until his message was clear. "Stay here I'll be right back." He then crawled his way into the waters of the pool. Refusing to let him go alone Keiti followed less something happen to him. They fall down another layer into the Underworld the waters of the pool passing pass them refusing to come in contact with either Keiti or Haseo. They land on dry ground. A desert like terrain dotted by stone structures resembling Stone Hedge was now before them. It was raining here, icy cold rain that the ground seemed to soak up like a dry sponge. The sky yellow the smell of baked goods and other foods filled the air.

"It smells good here. I really wasn't expecting the Underworld to be like this." Keiti said sniffing the air.

"That's because we are outside of it I I'm sure it's different if we…"Haseo suddenly paused and began to run. Keiti followed him. They passed row after row of stone columns. Attached to the stones by chains and iron nails where souls. All looking as though they where starved of food. "Here she is." Haseo said stopping at a stone column.

Chained to the stone before Haseo was a woman with long spiked orange hair. This was without doubt Haseo's sister the family resemblance was uncanny. Haseo Cuts the chains freeing her. Almost instantaneously an evil Aura unlike any felt before was all around them at the removal of the chains. A man dressed in a white body suit with unusual square patterns, a cloak and red chains and shackles on his body stood before them. The Stranger spoke "My name is Shuren. Star princess, I hope you haven't come here trying to steal from me."


	4. CHOOSE!

A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos.

Motives

Chapter 4: CHOOSE!

"Steal?" Keiti asked, "All I came for was to save someone. Trust me, I am no thief."

Music began to play as Keiti starts to sing.

"Pichi pichi voice life start" Keiti says ands puts the mike near her lips.

_**"Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni**_

_**Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni  
Shakunetsu no RAITO wo abite shibuki ga mau**_

_**Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku  
Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku  
Ima koso, ima koso**_

_**Hageshii KODOU afuredasu ai no MERODII  
Takanaru KODOU shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru KODOU wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONI"**_

Once Keiti finished her song, she releases her attack. "Cool Shine PITCH…How about an Encore?" She said. Keiti's attack caused for the sand around them to be thrown um into the air. Shuren stood there unfazed by the attack.

"Really? After I ALLOWED you safe entrance and ALLOWED you safe travel within my world. Tsk tsk. That was meant to harm beings of darkness and shadow. I am a being born of the purest light; you can not harm me Star Princess. " Shuren said with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want? Why did you come here?" Keiti said looking at Shuren ready to attack again.

"All souls here belong to me. If you wish to take one I'm willing to trade." Shuren replied.

"Fine when I finally die you can take me here as payment." Haseo said calmly.

"I'm not going to accept that offer. I can get more souls here at anytime I want." Shuren replied.

Haseo thought to himself. _What would someone who has a whole world of which they rule want? What do they have that the devil lacks or would be willing to trade for? Do they really want to make a deal with the devil literally?_ As Haseo thought Shuren makes a startling proposal.

"I have an offer for you. I'd be willing to let you take that soul and all leave but you Star Princess must become my bride."

Keiti's eyes went wide. A bride? Not in her life. When the Sailor Starlights had come to Earth, she fell in love with Seiya (Sailor Star Fighter). The song didn't work on him? She most likely need a new song or needed to combine her powers with at least two more princesses. Both Sarafina and Midori were already on Earth but they are not here with her.

"You can't make that decision. Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, knows what will happen in the future. Didn't you ask Felicia, the purple star princess the same question?" Keiti asked with disgust, "I cannot betray Hoshi-sama and the other Star Princesses. Besides I am too young to get married. The Star Goddess can only allow us Star Princesses to get married at age 18."

"Then you are refusing my proposal?" Shuren asked.

"Haseo needs his sister. But instead, take one of my abilities," Keiti answered.

"Deal! Like I said earlier I am a man of my word." replied Shuren. He then walked over to Keiti and put his hand on her shoulder for a moment. "It is done you may leave now."

At this Keiti went over to Haseo and Aya to teleport them from the underworld. The chains and shackles on Haseo's sister broke off and turned to dust and she became healthy. Keiti tried to use her power to teleport them away but again and again she could not leave.

"What's going on? I thought we had a deal." Keiti replied angry by this broken agreement.

"We agreed that I'd let your leave if you gave me one of your abilities. I took your ability to teleport and the soul is yours to take. Whether or not you CAN leave is not my problem." Shuren said with a look of satisfaction.

"That's not fair!" Haseo yelled.

"Don't talk to me about unfair. If you want your ability back I'm willing to trade." Shuren replied to Haseo's outburst. "Seeing how you disliked the offer I provided..." He then takes out a large thin needle from under his cape then tossing it in front of Aya. "I tried to be nice now I'll be mean. Seeing how you wish to help people Princess I want you to take out one of their eyes."

"I could never do such a thing!" Keiti yelled as Haseo yelled "You really are Evil!" Shuren was serious and the only way to leave was to do as he says.

"Fine then, But I will only make the trade if the eye is one belonging to one of you three." Shuren said amused by their protest. Before either Haseo or Keiti could do anything Shuren spoke again. "A deal is a deal Star Princess I will restore your power to you." Neither Keiti nor Haseo had done anything. Aya was kneeling on the ground her hand over her left eye. Shuren placed his hand on Keiti's shoulder restoring her powers. He waved goodbye and vanished just as suddenly as he had appeared.

Aya finally spoke, "Thanks you two. Don't worry about me. I still have my ability as a hollow to regenerate. It will be some time but I'll be fine."


	5. Familiar New Faces

A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos.

Motives

Chapter 5: Familiar new faces

"No problem. Let's head back up to the surface," Keiti said but then thought; _Is that Shuren guy planning something? I really don't like him._ The three headed back on the surface. Keiti transformed back into her civilian self. Her hair became shorter and she her sky blue eyes became a darker shade of blue.  
"We are going to need gigais. Otherwise people will think that you are crazy," Haseo said.

"Does anyone know how to get like a gigai?"

"Well shinigami uses gigais but they get their gigais from someone else. I heard that he owns a candy shop. We can ask him."

Keiti nodded and the three headed down to their destination. They didn't notice a teenage boy with orange spiky hair watching them.

"So what's the reason for binging me back?" Aya asked. She had torn part of her sleeve to make an impromptu eye patch. This combined with her overall appearance made her look somewhat like a badly dressed pirate.

"Aya, I'm going to need your help with something and you look like a pirate! You should join the military I know exactly what branch you should join." Haseo said slightly amused.

"Pirate jokes? Fine is it the Arrr-my?" Aya asked

"No the Navy."

"Ugh"

Keiti couldn't help but chuckle a bit this was the first time Haseo actually made a joke. He puts on a tough guy act all the time it's good to see that he does lighten up. The spiritual pressure of a soul reaper caused the two arrancar to turn suddenly. There on top of a rooftop stood an orange haired shinigami wielding a large black blade.

"Orange hair? You must be Kurosaki Ichigo" Aya said angrily.

Haseo waved at Ichigo greeting him before saying "You defeated Aizen, Thanks. I am Haseo Leyond, this is Keiti, and this is a pirate's worst nightmare."

"So I'm a ninja now? How am I a pirate's worst nightmare?"

"A sunken chest with no booty Arrrg! Shiver me timbers!"

"Shiver me what?" a familiar voice said from behind. It was Sarafina along with a short dark green haired girl named Midori.

"Oh Sarafina," Keiti said with a smile, "It's something Pirates would say. I bet they don't have pirates in your galaxy."

"No."

"Ok then."

"Keiti –chan what's with the guy in black with a black blade?" Midori asked.

"That is Kurosaki Ichigo. He is a substitute shinigami. He defeated Aizen which I am grateful," Haseo answered.

"Then how come he is facing us. I don't really get it," Sarafina asked.

"Should we transform Keiti?" Midori asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to try," Keiti answered, "Yellow star Voice"

"Orange Star Voice"

"Green Star Voice"

Ichigo prepared to attack but stopped once he realized that Keiti and the other Star princesses have a unique spiritual pressure. "Hey I don't know who you all are but I'm not going to let you cause any trouble in my town."

"Keiti let me handle this, I can actually kill two birds with one stone since Aya doesn't know." Haseo said looking first at Keiti then up at Ichigo. "You are Ichigo Kurosaki right?"

"And what if I am?" Ichigo replied skeptical of their intentions

"When You defeated Aizen you not only saved your town, soul society, but also Hueco Mundo. In that I am thankful for your actions. We're not here to cause trouble. I guess I owe you an explanation, it might take a bit but I'll explain the situation. Listen up Aya this is part of why I brought you back."

Haseo then begins to tell Ichigo about Keiti trying to revive to Star Goddess.


	6. Situation – Explain this to me

Chapter 6: Situation – Explain this to me

After hearing the story, Ichigo starts asking questions.

"So you are the princess of the Milky Way Galaxy?" Ichigo asks Keiti.

"Yes" Keiti answered.

"And you are the princess of the Sunflower Galaxy?" Ichigo asks Sarafina.

"Yup" Sarafina answered.

"And you are the princess of the Spindle Galaxy?" Ichigo asks Midori.

"I guess you can say that," Midori answers.

"Then if there are seven, where are the other four?"

"The others are at their own kingdoms. That is only Delicia, Felicia, and Kari. The red Star princess no longer exists. Since there is a new evil presence on this planet, a new star princess is going to be born. After we have all seven princesses, we can revive Hoshi-sama again," Keiti said.

"That is the name of the star goddess?" Aya asked the yellow star princess.

"Yes, before she helped up defeat Galaxia by giving us a new song. Also she upgraded our microphones. She is actually a very nice person once you get to know her."

"Wow"

"How is the new star princess going to be born?" Ichigo asked.

"I have the red star in my pendant. Kakyuu, the former red star princess of the Andromeda Galaxy, gave me her star before she died."

"So Ichigo, are you going to help us?" Haseo asked

"Yeh as long as nothing comes up. You're not the first arrancar that I've worked with before.", answered Ichigo.

"Ok then! Aya mind going and getting IT? I left IT where I usually leave it."

"Fine, but I don't know what this evil presence is supposed to be. No way it's worse than Shuren." Aya answered.

"You know Shuren?" Ichigo asked somewhat amazed by this.

"You met him too? Well, that's another long story." Replied Aya before she took off headed east.

"Um, Haseo what did you leave?" Ichigo asked

"Well notice how neither Aya or myself carry zanpaktou? Well Aya and myself are not really brother than sister , we are more like 2/3 of a single being. Each part having it's own ability. I left the last part in the town east. When we reunite then I obtain our zanpaktou and our true ability. I'm sure I'm going to need to do that in order to help out. I'll answer any other questions later. Let's get to those gigais for now. Also Keiti do you know what this evil is? ", answered Haseo.

"No I didn't, I spoke with Sailor Mars about it the moment I sensed it. She says that couldn't figure it out. I believe this kind of evil is stronger than Galaxia's," Keiti answered and the Star Princesses transformed back into their regular forms.

"Sorry about that Sarafina, I had to go see what the fuss is in my kingdom," a voice said from behind the three princesses. It was Kari.

"Hey Kari," Sarafina said.

Kari is around 4'10". She has short blue hair, and brown eyes. Kari was also known as the Aquamarine Star Princess of the Antennae Galaxy.

"Keiti, who are those three?"

"That is Haseo. He's an arrancar and that is Kurosaki Ichigo, a substitute shinigami," Keiti answered.

"His hair color is the same as Sarafina's when she transforms."

"It does," Midori said.

"Ichigo-san do you know anybody who knows how to get gigais?" Keiti asked the substitute shinigami.

"Yeh, You'll probably have to tell him about this too. I'm sure he'll be able to help out as well." Answered Ichigo.

"Hey do you all mind waiting here for a few? I'll be right back." Aya said before she left the group for no longer than a few moments. Aya comes back with the same speed at with she left the group carrying some sort of small metal box. "I'm back and this is IT" she said before walking next to Haseo. Aya and Haseo are engulfed in a pale blue light; the light last for but a few seconds leaving only a single being in their place. Ichigo looks at this new being with a bit of unease. It was basically Haseo only with Aya's long hair.

It spoke with both Aya and Haseo's voice in unison. "This is my true form; just call me Haseo since you're more familiar with that part of me. We're only going to need just 1 gigai this way. So Ichigo lead the way."

"Ok well follow me" Ichigo said before leading the group through the town. They walked through a small neighborhood before reaching a small candy store. "This is Urahara's shop. I'll get him. Yo Mr. Hat and Clogs you here? " Ichigo said before entering the shop. He re emerges moments later with a man wearing a green and white striped hat and wearing clogs.

"I'm Urahara owner of this store." Urahara said before scanning the group. "So what do we have here an Arrancar and Senshi? Wow, It must be my lucky day to find 1 in my life would be rare but 4? So what is it that you want?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Urahara, "How do you always seem to know things like this are you physic or something?"

"No Kurosaki-kun I'm just well informed about things that's all. I don't know why there here though. Something must be wrong." Urahara replied waving his fan at Ichigo.

"Well It's about that…" Ichigo said before informing Urahara of the situation facing the Star Princesses. He also tells him about Haseo 's need for a Gigai.

"Well, I don't know what this evil presence that you felt but if I discover anything I'll let you know what I find out. As for the gigai's that's going to take some time, but it should take too long." Urahara said before going back into his shop.

The four star princesses smiled as Urahara went back into his shop.

"So, anyone know what the two other princesses are doing?" Keiti asked.

"Well, Delicia is catching up on some paper work that was mailed in. Felicia is doing a ball for the next two nights," Kari said.

"Delicia and Felicia? How come their names rhyme?" Ichigo asked.

"They're twins. They were both born on the same planet in the same galaxy. Right after Felicia was born, they realized that she is purple, not indigo so they took her to another planet in the Comet Galaxy."

"The Purple and Indigo Star Princesses?" Haseo asked. Keiti nodded. Soon three people that Ichigo knows shows up.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called out. Soon she sees the four new girls.

"Oh, hey Inoue," Ichigo said once he sees his friends.

"Who are they?" she asks.

"They are Star Princesses. Keiti is the princess of our Galaxy, Sarafina from the Sunflower Galaxy, Midori from the Spindle Galaxy and…" Ichigo said introducing the star princesses but he forgot the name of the aquamarine star princess.

"I am Kari of the Antennae Galaxy," Kari said finishing Ichigo's sentence.

"Wow, princesses from different galaxies?" Uryuu asked.

"Yes, but I am from this galaxy" Keiti answered.

"I never knew about you guys," Orihime said.

"There is actually 'six' of us," Sarafina said. She didn't say seven because the Red Star Princess is no longer with them.

"Why are they here?" Chad asked.

Haseo sighed, this is going to take a long time to explain.


	7. Situation – Stella

A collab with Ashido Kano. We took turns writing the story. This takes place after the defeat of Aizen. I don't own Bleach or Sailor Moon. A slight crossover with Mermaid Melody.

Chapter 7: Situation – Stella

After having to inform Ichigo's friends on all that is going on, Haseo sits down hoping that no more people come. As he finished Urahara reemerged from the shop carrying a well dressed gigai; it is wearing a tailor made suit.

"Hey, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu it's good to see you! I'm going to take a guess that you know what's going on here." Urahara said placing the gigai on his store's front. "Well Here you go, don't worry I'll let you have it for free. I find it interesting that an arrancar is willing to help us for a change."

Haseo gets into his gigai body and immediately rips the sleeves off of the suit. "Ok, now it's mine. Thank you Urahara." Haseo said bowing to Urahara in respect.

"No problem. I'm just glad to have a happy customer." Urahara replied.

"I guess the others and I will look around for that evil you sensed." Ichigo said looking around not focusing on anything in particular.

"Indigo huh? I was wondering what the last princess's color was." Haseo said scratching his head. "Ok enough time has been spent here. Where to? Do we find where the new red star is going to be or do we search out this evil presence?" Haseo asked the star princesses.

"I am not sure where this new star princess is going to be. This new evil presence is going to be something else. Usually an enemy would send a minion. Like Galaxia, she sends her minions such as Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, and Sailor Tin Nyanko. So it looks like we will just spend some time around. It is strange that this presence is familiar," Keiti said placing her hands in her pocket, "I can tell you this: the Star Goddess can sometimes appear as a hologram. That is only when she can give us a new song. That happened twice for us."

"Wow," Orihime said.

Soon a woman wearing white appears out of thin air. She has long dark brown hair and red eyes.

"Star Princesses," the woman says, "Prepare to die."

The star princesses prepared to sing. They needed to protect the others. So they transformed. While they transformed the music starts.

"Yellow Star Voice"

"Orange Star Voice"

"Green Star Voice"

"Aqua Star Voice"

The woman, Orihime, Uyruu, and Chad looked surprised.

"Pichi Pichi voice live start"

_**"Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni  
Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni  
Shakunetsu no RAITO wo abite shibuki ga mau**_

_**Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku  
Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku  
Ima koso, ima koso**_

_**Hageshii KODOU afuredasu ai no MERODII  
Takanaru KODOU shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru KODOU wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII"**_

"Cool Shine…"

"Soft Wave…"

"Sweet Star…"

"Pretty Sugar…"

"PITCH"

The woman forgot to prepare herself if there was anything like this. Her queen is not going to be too happy.

"Stella-sama is not going too pleased," she said and disappeared.

What the heck was that all about?

"Stella…the previous princess of the Sol Kingdom?" Keiti asked shocked.

Ichigo and Haseo put back their swords as this mysterious woman left. The song of the star princesses was more than enough to banish this new threat.

"Well it seems our enemy is quite bold." Urahara said.

"Why attack us like that?" Ichigo replied confused.

"Simple, reconnaissance as well as to test our ability. No one go alone. This new enemy may be targeting us individually. " Urahara answered. "Chad , Uryu, Orihime, Ichigo I want you all to provide support for the star princesses. We should try to find this red princess. Without doubt that's where our enemy is headed next."

"You're right" Ichigo said "So any one have any clues as where to start?"

"I've a few. I think we should split up and protect the hospitals in this town." Haseo replied "If I had to place a bet on where our enemy is headed next it has to be one."

"Not a bad Idea. We'll guard the local hospitals. Chad Uryu and Orihime you three protect the one to the north and Ichigo and I will guard the one to the south. If something happens raise your spiritual pressure to let the others know." Urahara replied.

"OK, I guess we should be off then." Orihime replied before leading her group to the hospital to the north.

"Alright, You star princesses should stick together just in case something happens. We don't know exactly what this enemy we face is after." Urahara said before he and Ichigo left headed toward the southern hospital.

"I'm taking it that Stella was someone you all know. I'm going to need to know about her and this Galactica person. Oh! Keiti remember back you told Shuren that Sailor Pluto knows the past and the future? Let's go find her and ask her where the red princess is going to be born." Haseo asked.

Please review


	8. Return

Chapter 8: Return

"She is in Tokyo, I can call her, but mainly Kakyuu, the previous red star princess would appear in my dreams and tell me about the next star princess. I'll ask Pluto just in case." Keiti said. She got out her communicator and contacted the time senshi.

**"Yes?"** an answer came. Sailor Pluto as Meioh Setsuna appears on the small screen.

"Setsuna-san? Do you know where the next star princess will be born?" Keiti asked.

**"I'm still looking into that. Besides, I have to head back to the time gates. How are you doing in Karakura Town?"** Setsuna asked.

"I think I know who the new enemy is…"

**"It's Princess Stella right?"**

"Yes."

**"Well Hotaru is sensing something more powerful. Seems like Chaos is back and has took control of the princess. Remember in your previous life, you rivaled against Stella?"**

"Yeah,"

**"Her target is mainly you. You need to be careful. She is targeting only the Star princesses and I guess you are going to need the twins' help for this."**

"They won't be here 'til next week."

**"I will send a message to have them come to earth immediately."**

"Thanks Setsuna-san. Bye"

"Bye."

Keiti hung up and took a deep breath.

"Well?" Haseo asked.

"Her target is me. Not anyone else. Stella is once the princess of the sol kingdom. When she saw me, in my previous life, receiving the yellow star, she got really angry she killed her people and my people and absorbed all their powers. Stella had vowed to kill all the star princesses and use their stars to take over the entire universe. Part of Chaos took control of her and she was the one who created Queen Metallia and the Negaverse. That is when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. It was all Stella's fault," Keiti said.

"You need to be alert," Haseo told her.

"I will try. If I am in a pinch, the others will come and aid me. Now Stella knows that I am alive, she is wanting to kill me."

"What about Galactica?"

"You mean _Galaxia._"

"Yeah…"

"Galaxia is a sailor senshi. I am not sure which galaxy she protects. She is known to all sailor senshi the Legendary Senshi. She once sealed Chaos into her own body and Chaos took over her. She started taking star seeds of other sailor senshi. She is already back to normal."

Haseo crossed his arms after hearing this news.

"OK, I understand now. It's this Chaos that we are facing. I'm going to guess that it can only affect the weak minded. I've an Idea, Keiti I doubt that she can chase you into Las Noches. Go speak with the new king of Hueco Mundo I'm sure he can help with the situation here. I'm not really allowed to enter Las Noches so take another Star Princess with you. He may need … aggressive negotiations before he helps us. "Haseo said.

Keiti replied," So what exactly should I ask the King?"

"Really? Think about it we can fight fire with fire. I'm sure you'll know when you get there. I really doubt that Stella or this Chaos have ever dealt with a Vasto Lorde Just keep in mind that you really don't want to touch him." Haseo answered.

It's okay I gue…" Keiti said before she was interrupted. A girl with dark purple hair shows up. She has the same pendant as Keiti but it is purple not yellow.

"What are you up to Keiti-chan?" a high pitch voice said.

"Felicia, you're here," Keiti said surprised to see one of her comrades.

"This must be the Purple Star Princess," Haseo said.

"Yeah, I guess you might be a new friend of Keiti, huh?" Felicia said, "so where are the others? I have heard that Stella, the previous princess of the Sol Kingdom."

Keiti nodded, "The others are protecting the hospitals. Only Stella is after the Star Princesses."

"I see, so where are you going?"

"To Las Noches in Hueco Mundo."

"Hueco Mundo?"

"Yeah, you wanna come along?"

"Sure, let's transform into our princess forms first."

Keiti nodded and the two transformed into their princess forms. Felicia's human length hair became longer. It is still dark purple. Keiti's hair becomes white. So Keiti is not Katia.

"So are you two ready?" Haseo asked.

"Yup!" the two princesses said.

"We're going to help our Ichigo and the others" Midori said

"OK see you when we get back" Haseo said to the other star princesses. He then opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. Leading Felicia and Keiti to Las Noches Haseo felt the need to tell them of the issues in the world of the hollows.

"Sorry for dragging you two out here but I think you need to know what's going on here before I go into detail about what I need you to do for me." Haseo said unsure if either princess was really interested.

"Well once Aizen was defeated by Ichigo, a vasto lorde by the name of Yasuhiro took over Las Noches. Pretty much all he did was go out on a hunt to wipe us arrancar out and that's why there's not too many of us left. I'm under the impression that Chaos infects those who have very evil intentions. I figure we could bring Yasuhiro to Karakura have him get infected and I'll just use my power to get rid of the two. I've the ability to do such now."

Haseo continued to look ahead still unsure if either princess was paying him any mind.

"Remember don't touch him. Just convince him to come with us." Haseo said now as they reached the front entrance of Las Noches.


	9. The Crown

Chapter 9: The Crown

"Wow, this is a huge place," Felicia said looking amazed.

"It is a lot bigger than our palaces," Katia said added.

"Either that, I wonder how Midori, Sarafina, and Kari are doing."

~The Hospital in the south~

"What are you three doing here?" Ichigo asked looking surprised.

"Well we came to help?" Sarafina said.

"What is the real reason, girls?" Urahara asked.

~Las Noches~

The Yellow and Purple Star Princesses finally reached the throne room. They went up to the king of Las Noches but they didn't get too close. They kneeled.

"Your majesty, I am Katia, the yellow Star princess of the Milky Way Galaxy and my partner here is Felicia, the Purple Star Princess of the Comet Galaxy. Most importantly, I have a request."

Sitting upon a throne of crystals sat the king of Hueco Mundo; Yasuhiro. It was a regular hollow just human sized and covered in ornate white armor with horns that formed a crown. Several more hollows surrounding him each adorned in their own special armor serving as his guard.

As Katia finished her introduction one of the guards approached the princesses.

"Hault! Let them be. "Yasuhiro said before standing to his feet in almost disbelief. The guard returning to his position before the king spoke again.

"You don't have the spiritual pressure of any being I have ever encountered. I'll listen to your request but only in my curiosity of you two."

"A great evil called Chaos has come to Earth and I have come asking for your aid."

"Help?" he said taking a long pause before continuing "It has been shown through that despicable shinigami's actions that all souls have the ability to obtain power thought unachievable to them. We will help you and the Earth but under one circumstance. I want the same power in which you wield"

"Same power?" Katia asked.

The two star princesses looked at each other.

"Of course, your highness, you will have the same power of what we have. The Star Goddess will be pleased and you will be given a reward," Katia said kneeling lower.

Felicia starts to get worried.

"Do you think that will happen, Katia?" Felicia asked quietly only her friend can hear.

"I am positive. Once the battle is over, I will tell Hoshi-sama to give special rewards to those who aided us. She is like a mother to everyone," Katia whispered back.

"True," Felicia sweat dropped.

"If I may ask: Who is this Chaos we are dealing with?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Chaos is currently helping a former princess named Stella. She is much stronger than the previous enemies I have encountered when I was Sailor Sun," Katia said.

"Is that so? I doubt can stand against our combined might." He said now seating himself back upon his throne. He then made an announcement to all of his subjects. "Here me my brothers we will go to the world of the living find this Chaos and most of all we will destroy it!"

At this his guards all rose and raised their hands in allegiance to their king. More and more hollows began to join them in the room; 20 in total.

"Be aware of what you have promised and the consequences. Now then let us go to your world." Yasuhiro said opening a large portal to the world of the living. "Princesses of the stars lead the way and WE shall follow."

"Yes," Keiti said and the two star princesses lead them out.

Along the way out, Keiti gets a vision.

(Keiti's vision)

_"Keiti," a woman calls out. Keiti recognized the voice. It's Kakyuu._

_"Kakyuu, why did you appear now?" Keiti asked the former red star princess._

_"I heard about Chaos. I wanted to teach the next star princess how to love."_

_Kakyuu's voice fades away and a image of a small pink haired girl appears._

_"Who are you?" Keiti asked the small girl._

_"I am supposedly the next Star Princess from the Seashell Galaxy, but I am not the next Red Star Princess. I can't wait to see you once I am born. Hoshi-sama told me that you and a couple of the other star princesses will be in danger."_

"Thanks for the warning."

(end Keiti's vision)

Keiti blinked a few times and realized she is on the ground.

Now with all in the world of the living Yasuhiro orders his troops to look around for any unusual presence. They search for some time before Haseo rejoins the group having tailed far behind the group.

"You again? How many times must I teach you a lesson?" Yasuhiro said

"Please. We're allies for now anyways." Haseo looked around at the other hollows before finishing

"Honor guard eh?"

"Do not address me so casually Leyond. This is situational at best. We are still not allies."  
"That would be the case."

As the two chatted one of Yasuhiro's guards was slain by an unseen force. Quickly the hollows raised their guards to fight this threat as one after the other they fall. Durring this confusion Yasuhiro and Haseo went to Keiti and Felicia's side. Haseo drew his sword to defend them as the last guard falls victim to this unforseen threat. He noticed that Keiti had zoned out but did not bother to say anything.

"Sleep Del Largo" Haseo said before releasing his zanpaktou. He gains armor similar to a samurai on his upper body; his legs replaced by a fish tail giving him the appearance of a mermaid. "Smoke?" He whispered as the area was covered in a thick white fog. "Felicia, Keiti What's going on is this Chaos?"


	10. The Royal

Chapter 10: The Royal

"Wait I know this fog," Felicia said, "It's…"

Soon a girl with dark blue hair appears. She looked slightly older than the purple star princess. Haseo can tell that this dark blue haired girl is a star princess.

"Did I miss anything?" the girl asked cutely. The Yellow and Purple Star Princesses sweat dropped.

"Onee-san," Felicia said and went to hug her older sister.

"Hey Felicia, hey Keiti."

"Who is this girl?" Yasuhiro asked.

"This is Delicia, the Indigo Star Princess. She is Felicia's older twin sister."

"So what did I miss?" Delicia asked.

"Well Chaos reappeared. This time it is the former princess of the Sol Kingdom."Keiti replied.

Yasuhiro looked at this new comer, "I take it that you are an ally. As for now we're in danger. Something has slain my guards."

An inferno erupted above the group; the fog began to clear as the temperature rose. A blazing fire ball in the sky above them died out to revile five menacing figures. All covered in a black robe with identical porcelain white mask covering their faces and an eerily familiar evil aura coming from them all. The only difference being the different sizes among them.

Haseo and Yasuhiro charge this new threat.

"I take it that you four are the ones who are responsible for the slaying my hollows." Yasuhiro said angrily

He was then attacked by one of the specters. Haseo tried to aid him but he too was attacked by another of these black cloaked beings. As Haseo and Yasuhiro fought off two of the five mysterious figures the other three landed in front of the star princesses. The identity of these beings was made clear as one of the figures spoke.

"Garogai, Shrieker, Kurosaki and several others are headed this way stall them for me. Taikon and Gonjo are more than enough to take care of those two."

At this the two of the three figures before the Star Princesses vanished. But this voice could only belong to one person.

"Surprised? I can travel just as you can. Don't bother with your songs I told you they only affect beings of darkness not those of light!" Shuren said taking off his mask.

"You again?" Keiti said as her eyes widened.

"He looks really scary," Felicia said.

"You met him before, Keiti-chan?" Delicia asked.

"Yes, but that is a long story,"

Soon a light shoe brilliantly. The Princesses' eyes sparkled. A woman with long red hair and wearing a long white dress appeared. Everyone was in awe.

"Hoshi-sama!" the three princesses called.

"Yellow Star, Purple Star, and Indigo Star Princesses, your hearts have called for me even though the seven princesses are not complete. For all your heard work, I shall grant you a new song," the star goddess said and a ball of magic came and went into their bracelets. It glowed. The Three Star Princesses nodded and transformed.

"Yellow Star Voice"

"Purple Star Voice"

"Indigo Star Voice"

The three princesses transformed into super idols. Only their microphones had changed. It turned from blue to white. In the middle was their star.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start"

_**"Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku  
Inochi no rakuen wo mezasu monogatari  
Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru  
Sono yume wo daite tabi ni deta**_

_**Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni  
Mada darenimo mienai  
Seiza ga hitotsu hikatta**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou?  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni nattemo  
Kokoro no takarabako ni.. Songs of Mermaid" **_

"Cool Shine…"Keiti started.

"PITCH" The three girls said together.


	11. Love and War

A collab with Ashido Kano. We took turns writing the story. This takes place after the defeat of Aizen. I don't own Bleach or Sailor Moon. A slight crossover with Mermaid Melody.

Chapter 11: Love and War

The combined power of the princesses was enough to send Shuren flying into a building. His armor cracked on impact.

"Songs of Mermaid? I'm a merma- Merman right now I dont know an songs. Theres Irony here I know." Haseo said still fighting his opponent.

Shuren crawled out of the crater engulfed in flames. "I don't know how you suddenly gained that sort of power but really what were you trying to do? I battle every evil doer in history every day in my jail. If you kill me I'd just go home and come right back here." he said getting down from the building. "I'm not really a bad guy if you think about it. I punish the wicked. I've come here only to collect what is mine."

"And that would be what?" Keiti said prepareing to give him an encore

"Nothing from you. Star Princess, Purple Star Princess do you remember when you came to my world? What the agreement was?" Shuren said now on the ground "that one came to my world and freed a soul" He points at Keiti, "Now Purple star hold up to you end of the deal or burn!"

Felicia just stayed silent for the next thirty seconds. Her twin sister looked at her with worry.

"Felicia…" Delicia started.

"I decline," Felicia told Shuren.

"Then you will burn," he said.

"That won't happen," a familiar voice that only Keiti would know. Keiti turned towards the voice and see two girls. One has long blonde hair pulled back in a bow. She is wearing white and orange with a yellow back bow and a blue front bow. The other has long raven-black hair and has white and red with a purple front bow. They both have tiaras on their foreheads with gemstones.

'Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus,' Keiti thought.

"who are you?" Shuren asked.

"Senshi of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus," the girl with the blonde hair said.

"And Senshi of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars," The girl with raven hair said.

"We are guardians to the Moon Princess and the Yellow Star Princess."

"We protect all the other princesses if they are on this planet as well. "

"We do it because we are friends."

"Mars, Venus, what are you two doing here?" Keiti asked her eyes wide.

"Well, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn suggested that they should send the two of us to Karakura Town," Venus said.

"Why?"

"Because, Sailor Pluto sensed that the future is changing. She believes that you guys would lose the Purple Star Princess so we came here as fast as we could."

"What about the others?" Felicia asked wondering about the rest of the scouts.

"Oh, no need to worry, they have a job of protecting the moon princess because she is officially training to be Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"Usagi gave us a job to protect a princess during a battle," Mars said.

"Usagi?" Keiti sweatdropped.

"Yeah (I know she is maturing too fast now), She told Mars to guard Princess Delicia as I protect Princess Felicia," Venus said.

"What about me?"

"There is another thing…we ran into someone and he wanted to see you in Tokyo, but Uranus and Neptune told him that you are here in Karakura Town."

'Could it be…Seiya-kun?' Keiti thought.

"Pluto sent you? I'm touched. Now burn." Shuren said coldly. He held the palms of his hands out toward the Princesses and fired a plume of flames at them.

Just then Sailor Mars jumped before the flames.

"Fire Soul" She said before sending flames of her own stopping Shuren's attack. "You're not the only fire user! Now try this out Fire Soul Bird!" She then summons a blazing phenix to sending it at Shuren. It hits him creating a ball of fire where Shuren stood.

"Crecent Beam Shower!" Venus yelled sending several beams of light toward the inferno. Once her beams hit an explosion erupted. Shenren kneeled on the ground catching his breath from the Senshi's combined attacks.

"You think me defeated?", Shuren shouted forming two swords out of flames. "It seems I must educate the two of you!"

Shuren then appeared before Sailor Mars slashing her with his swords. Flames then exploded from around him sending the two Senshi a few feet into the air. He then began firing fire blast at Mars only for them to be knocked down by Sailor Venus's Love-me Chain.

"You are not the first senshi I've fought. You act as though there are no evil senshi. Only Death awaits you." Shuren said still rather angry. Flames began to erupt behind him as he prepared to attack Venus again. Suddenly an unkown voice spoke as Mars and Venus prepared their counter attack.

"Need help?."

A man with white hair, dressed in white garbs, with black bandages on his head, and red chains around his neck appears from Shuren's flames. He carries a black sword.

"The senshi are mine!" Shuren yelled before continuing his battle with Sailor Venus and Mars.

"I should've known he couldn't handle you all." said the mysterious stranger walking up to the princesses.

"Who are you?" Delicia said preparing to sing in her mic

The man stops walkig. "My name is Kokutou." He suddenly apears behind Felicia. Before Keiti or Delicia could do anything Felicia and Kokutou vanish leaving blue flames where they stood. The togabito Yasuhiro and Haseo were fighting vanish as well leaving flames where they had stood.

"We're pulling back huh? Venus, Mars I'll have to pay you a visit some other time." Shuren said before vanishing himself just as his allies had done.


	12. B Plan

Chapter 12: B Plan

"No, they managed to take the Purple Star Princess", Sailor Venus said as Ichigo and the other Star Princesses arrive

"Everyone, are you okay?" Ichigo asked the two princesses.

"I think so," Keiti said dumbstruck.

"Delicia, you're here!" Sarafina said then her eyes widened to see that Delicia is in tears.

"Delicia?" Kari asked. Delicia couldn't talk. She broke down crying in Keiti's arms.

"Keiti-chan, what happened?" Midori asked the Yellow Star Princess.

"Shuren and some guy named Kokutou took away Felicia to the Underworld," Keiti said stroking Delicia's long hair.

"Why?" Sarafina asked.

"Felicia has been to the underworld before I did. I am not sure why."

"I think it is because she had thought her sister was in the underworld when we fought against Sailor Galaxia."

"I get it now; Shuren must have seen her and confronted her. But she managed to get away from him back then."

"Can I remind you guys of something?" Kari asked her comrades.

"What is it?" Sarafina asked.

"I learned this from Kakyuu in our dreams one night. She said that were all have an invisible barrier that protects us from harm. Since those guys from the underworld have Felicia, Felicia can never be harmed. We can all correspond one another if we sing a full song."

"Which reminds me," Keiti started, "Now that I think about it. The next Star Princess is from the Seashell Galaxy. But she is not the Red Star Princess. She was more pink than red."

The others were surprised by this. Delicia stopped crying and stood up.

"So she is the Pink Star Princess of the Seashell Galaxy?"

"So we know her name yet?"

"Not yet," Keiti said, "Since we just receive a new song from Hoshi-sama, we can all sing it together to help Felicia."

"Oh yeah, We felt her. We even felt our powers increase."

"This time it was a lot different. Our powers are increasing greater. When we are to rescue Felicia, we will overcome the power of darkness."

"Wait Keiti," Haseo stopped her.

"What?"

"Last time we were there, there was something like a trade."

"Leave it to me, Haseo. I have a plan."

"Plan?"

"I'm not going to fully betray you guys. I can act like if I were betraying you and I can make my star turn black for a time being."

"Keiti-chan is a good actress. I have seen all the movies she had starred in," Venus pointed out.

"As for the star that Kakyuu gave to me to protect, I am going to entrust it to Sarafina. I'm going back to the Underworld alone. Once I trade myself in for Felicia, The only way to save Felicia is that I should become Shuren's bride. Trust me on this. If it doesn't work, I can always use my backup plan."

"I hope you know what you are doing Keiti, I want my sister back safe and sound."

"Gotcha. Ja ne!"

Keiti quickly transformed into her idol form and teleported to the Underworld.

"There's no way to say if her plan will succeed or not. For now we still have chaos and Stella to worry about." Urahara said. He then turned his attention to Sailor Venus. "The togabito are tough, were you able to defeat them?"

"Almost, between Mars and Myself we almost defeated their ring leader",Venus answered.

"I see. Everyone focus on finding the where the next star princess is to be born. That's the most important thing we can do right now."

"Got it!"


	13. Keiti 19

Chapter 13: Keiti 1-9

~Underworld~

Keiti steps upon a white platform floating in mid air. Just as when she arrived the first time the sky was red with blocks dotting the sky like clouds. The white tower clusters and blue grid being the only light in this world.  
Young Deceiver The words suddenly came into Keiti's mind but the voice was not her own.

"What the-?" Keiti said while looking around for the source of the voice.

Just as they cannot harm you, you cannot harm them. Not here.

"Who are you? I'm looking for Shuren."

Minos. My name is Minos and I am the Judge of the dead, but you are alive.

"OK, Minos where are you? Can you take me to Shuren?"

My location doesn't matter. Do good and he will appear. But fair warning do not destroy the chains.

"Thank you, what do you mean by don't cut the chains?"

Keiti waited for a response. Nothing. She floats down through the blue grid. She traveled through the harsh winds of the second layer and came to the 3rd. The same layer she had first met Aya. Souls trapped to stone pillars in a desert terrain. Keiti picked up a rock to free one of the souls trapped. This made Shuren appear last time it should work again. As she began to break the chains binding the soul she stopped.  
"Minos told me not to break the chains but I have to."  
Keiti then broke the chains and just as she though Shuren appeared. He showed no signs of damage from the fight. Being in the Underworld must heal him instantly, fighting him isn't the best idea. Now it was time to put her plan into action.

"Star Princess? I must admit I'm surprised to see you here." Shuren said calmly. "I hope you didn't come here trying to fight me."

"I've come to make a trade."

"Of course you came for her. I can't trade for her, I can only trade for jailbirds not prisoners."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way to survive this world is to listen to me. The underworld is broken into 2 main parts the jail and prison; each broken up into layers."

"Who do I have to talk to in order to trade for Felecia?"

"The Prison Warden. You've met him. I'll take you to him for a trade of course. Become my bride and I'll take you to the prison warden."

"...I accept."

Shuren was shocked by this. He placed his hand on Keiti's shoulder. The two teleport to an entrance of a large black castle. It resembled the castle of the Moon Kingdom. The sky was black and storming, a desert surrounding it; burning lanterns being the only light. Shuren gestured for Keiti to follow him. The two walked into the castle through several twist and turns. They walked until reaching a courtyard. A single cloaked figure sat on a bench, a crystal ball in lap.

"Need me to brainwash another?" the hooded figure said.

"Not this one Wizeman." Shuren replied

Shiren took Keiti by hand and took her past the courtyard. He led her through several more paths through the castle reaching another identical courtyard. In this one Kokutou stood waiting. There was no sign of Felicia just several large red chains reaching from the floor to the ceiling.

"Boss, She wants to trade."

"Really? I take it she wants us to return the Purple star. That's 3 trades. Accept all or none at all."

"It's ok what do you want?" Keiti said

"1-You take her place, 2-You may never leave this place, and 3-You will do as we say."

"I accept"

Shuren then walked out of the courtyard leaving Keiti alone with Kokutou.

"I wasn't expecting you to accept. I'm aware of your trade with Shuren just as I am aware of all trades he your first task break these chains with your song. These are the first of 10."

Keiti nodded, understanding what she has to do. She activates her bracelet and transforms into her super form. She closed her eyes as a song started. She would have to do these tasks in order for her plan to work. Soon she started to sing.

_**"Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki wo masu  
Subete no inochi yo  
Kokoro no RUUTSU wo mezase!**_

_**Arasoi no wa wo tachikiru tame ni  
Kidzutsuki yabureta negai wo hikitsuide**_

_**Ai wo nikumu mono yo...  
Umi wo kegasu mono yo...  
Kizuite  
Onaji "ai" kara umareta no**_

_**Tamashii no PURAIDO wo Fight Up! Kakagete  
Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta  
Kanashimi wo suikonda sono kokoro ni  
Sasageru komoriuta  
Hahanaru ai no Symphony"**_

Keiti opened her eyes to see the chains fall to pieces.


	14. Queen of Yellow Shadows

Chapter 14: Queen of Yellow Shadows

Kokutou lead Keiti throughout the castle and had her continue to break the chains each within a courtyard just as the first. Upon reaching the 10th and finale chain and it's destruction the castle walls began to glow. The red chains and shackles on Kokutou fell off.

The chains Keiti broke turned bright yellow and fixed themselves. Yellow chains and shackles appeared on Keiti.

"And you're the new ruler of the Underworld", Kokutou said cheerfully.

"Wait what?"

"You've taken my place. You are bound to this world and I am free."

"Those chains what where they?"

"Those? You won't be able to break those. They're to keep you here. You can only leave where Shuren places his flames. Do what you wish you've until you trick someone to breaking them and taking you're place. I'll be taking Felicia back to the real world as promised. Peace!" With this Kokutou vanished leaving Keiti as the new ruler of the underworld.

Keiti sighed. She is now the ruler of the Underworld. But somehow she has started to get flashbacks on her past. She remembered the time when she received her star in the heart pendant.

(flashback)

_Princess Katia was standing in front of a water fountain in the middle of her palace. Most of her people were somewhere about doing work. Katia didn't notice a tear fell down her face. It dropped into the water and the water started to glow. Katia gasped as a woman with long red hair appeared._

_"Are you the princess of this Kingdom?" the woman asked._

_"Yes," Katia answered, "I am Princess Katia"_

_"I am the Star Goddess, Hoshi. Take this pendant. If contains a star which protects this galaxy. Not long ago I sealed Chaos within Sailor Galaxia and I lost my powers. But for the remaining powers, I created seven stars. I still haven't found the other six yet. Use your voice to purify the Milky Way Galaxy along the six other stars and I will be revived one day when there is an enemy that is impossible to are now the ruler of the Milky Way Galaxy, yellow Star Princess, Katia. I'll be praying for you."_

_The woman disappeared leaving Katia speechless. She looked down at the pendant and opened it. It did contain a yellow star. She held it closely to her heart as she closed her eyes._

(end flashback)

Keiti smiled at the memory. She even remembered that during the fight against the dead moon circus, Pluto gave back her pendant which she lost when she died in her previous life.

_'I always wonder why Stella would be chasing after me. Forgive me, friends, I may not be able to see you again,' _Keiti thought. She remembered the day when her people were dying and her kingdom being destroyed.

(flashback)

_"Katia-sama, you need to get out of here," a woman with long yellowish brown hair said._

_"What is happening?" Katia asked._

_"Stella-hime of the Sol Kingdom had attacked her own kingdom and killed off her own people. Now she is attacking the entire kingdom. You need to escape to the Moon Kingdom where Serenity-hime is," the woman told her again, "Stella-hime is mostly coming after you. "_

_The good woman had seen her sister get killed. She was the most loyal servant to Princess Katia. There were no men in the Solar Kingdom, but there were men and woman in the Sun Kingdom and the Sol Kingdom._

_"But…what about everyone else?" Katia asked, worried about her people. She grabs her pendant that she received for her coming of age a couple of months ago._

_"Katia-sama…HURRY!" The woman yelled and went to help some other servants fight and some to safety, "Just remember you are still the ruler of this galaxy."_

_Katia quickly flew out of the castle into space, and when she was a good distance away, she looked back at her palace, which was falling apart. She saw everyone she knew dying._

_"Everyone... Everyone!" Katia cried out, as tears fell from her eyes. Then she flew towards the Earth's moon._

(end flashback)

Keiti sighed as that past memory flashed into her mind. It only happened a thousand years ago. Luckily she was reborn many years after the assault on the Moon Kingdom. The Sailor Senshi that protected both her and Serenity were reborn. Plus Serenity was reborn as Tsukino Usagi.

'I still remember the time when Usagi in her previous form of Princess Serenity died. Good thing she is reborn along with the rest of the Sailor Senshi.' Keiti thought.

She looked down at her pendant. It opened and a small shine came from her star.

(flashback)

_Both Princess Katia and Princesses Serenity were hurrying to the palace on the Moon._

_"Keiti…This way," a soft female voice said. Princess Serenity was a bit older than Katia._

_"I can't believe it. Why would Stella destroy my kingdom and people like that?" Katia said crossly. She was sad that all her good people and kingdom was destroyed. Her people were also like friends._

_"Keiti, we need to find my mother, only she can help," Princess Serenity said._

_"Not so fast ladies," a wicked female voice said and a woman with dirty orange hair appeared. She was also wearing a long black dress. Both princesses stopped in their tracks._

_"Stella!" Katia said._

_"The Moon Kingdom and its people would be destroyed soon…starting with the moon princess," Stella said as she blasted energy at the Moon Princess._

_"AHHH" Serenity shouted._

_"Usagi, I'll save you!" Katia told her friend as she got ready to blast some of her own energy at Stella._

_"No Keiti, you need to warn the Moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion…..AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Serenity told her and screamed. She got electrocuted to death. Katia was shocked by her friend's death._

_"USAGI!" Katia yelled as tears flowed down her eyes. _

(end flashback)

Keiti closed her eyes as she closed the pendant.

_'Why did Stella do that?'_ Keiti thought, _'How am I supposed to revive Hoshi-sama if I am here. The other princesses need me. It seems like I have fully betrayed my friends. I think I know why Stella wanted to kill me…'_


	15. Return Vol2

Chapter 15: Return Vol.2

~Karakuda Town~

Outside of Urahara's shop the group was planning their next course of action. Neither Keiti or Felicia had returned, many had began to worry. There has been no sign of Stella, Chaos, or the new red Star Princess. They were at square 1. Haseo had departed for area's unknown, Yasuhiro returned to Hueco Mundo to gather more of his troops. They decided to split up around the town and simply wait and react; that was all they could do.

As the Star Princesses and Ichigo began to leave Kokutou and his togabito appeared outside the shop. They had Felicia with the. They were all free of their chains. Before anything could be said they vanished leaving Felicia behind. Delicia rushed over to her sister as Venus and the other's sighed a breath of relief; Kitie's plan worked! This sudden turn of events didn't settle to well with Urahara. Why was she a target in the first place? What happened to the togabito's chains? And most importantly where was Keiti? He waited until the others had finished expressing their joy at the return of the Purple Star Princess before he spoke.

"I know you just returned but I have to ask, where is Keiti?"

"She's still back there." Feilicia said

"I see. There's only one thing to do we have to go get here then."

"You can't. Only a wicked person can save her. I'll explain…"

Feilicia began to inform them of the deal she had made when she had first traveled to the Underworld. She had tried to end much of the suffering but she quickly learned that such an action would be in vain there. The underworld is a place for punishment to all who reside there, no exceptions. Keiti was most likely now bound to the underworld unable to escape. The only way to save her was to break the chains binding her but only an evil doer could do so.

Ichigo had a blank look on his face. He raised his hand as though he was at school trying to get the teacher to call on him.

"Um I've an idea. Last I checked menos class hollows eat other hollows and that's kind of mean. Can't we have a hollow take her place? "

"Kurosaki don't you think your suggestion was kind of mean? What did Yasuhiro or Haseo ever do to you?"

Ichigo became silent. Just then an alarm went off.

"That alarm means that there's a Star Princess nearby." Urahara said

"Wait wha-?"

"I modified one of my machines to sense their spiritual energy. It's been one of my hobbies for a while now to try and find a Star Princess so I could meet her. Since the situation has become like this we can use it to find Keiti or Stella."

"You just happen to have a machine like that lying around?"

"Maybe, but then again I'm just your friendly neighborhood candy store owner." Urahara said taking his fan out.

Everyone sweat dropped. Sarafina takes out the star. The red star turns pink and she releases it and a pink orb of light expanded. It revealed a young girl with long bubblegum pink hair. It looked like she was praying.

"The Pink Star Princess!" Sarafina explained. Everyone was overjoyed. The young girl opened her eyes and smiles.

"Pink Star Voice," the girl said and transformed. Her outfit looks similar to Kakyuu's but it was shorter.

"What's your name?" Orihime asked.

"My name is Olivia, the Pink Star Princess of the Seashell Galaxy."

"Welcome to the club," Kari said with a wink.

"Huh?" Olivia asked looking around, "Where is the Yellow Star Princess?"

"She is still in the underworld," Urahara answered.

"There is a reason why I was born. If the Yellow Star Princess is in the underworld, the only way we could bring her back is to sing. We all need to sing, but it won't make the star Goddess appear. If she hears our voice, she would sing along and she appears right before us. Sailor Pluto and Kakyuu told me about this in the time warp," Olivia said.

"Whoa!" Sarafina said.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked.

"Yup!" Olivia answered.

"Alight, let's transform," Delicia said.

"Orange Star Voice"

"Green Star Voice"

"Aqua Star Voice"

"Indigo Star Voice"

"Purple Star Voice"

_**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta **_

_**Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi. **_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai" **_

Somewhere in the Underworld, Keiti was thinking about a Treasure.

(flashback)

Young Princess Katia was with her mother. Her mother Cornelia was dying.

"Mama, you can't die just yet," Katia said.

"Sorry my dear, but I won't be around much longer. Take this amulet which holds the crystal of purity. It can also be used to seal someone for eternity. Keep this amulet safe. Also I want you to be safe for me," Queen Cornelia said as she died.

"Mama!" Katia cried. She held the same amulet in her hands. She had placed it in a secured box with a lock. Once she locked it she placed the key in a secret drawer. She even placed the box in another.  
When Katia was older and her kingdom was being destroyed. She left that treasure in the same drawer.

(End Flashback)

Keiti snapped out of thought when she hears the chorus of the first song she had sung as a star princess.

"You guys," Keiti said crying, "You are doing this to set me free."

Keiti transformed.

"Yellow Star Voice"

Keiti got ready to sing the second verse.

_**"Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru **_

_**Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita **_

_**Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru"**_

In Karakura Town, everyone heard the voice of the Yellow Star Princess.

"It's working!" Orihime said.

_**"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai **_

_**Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru" **_

Finally in the Underworld a light surrounded Keiti and she ended up in the real world. Still she had on chains and chackles. Next thing that happened is that six girls came up running to her.

"I know it's a good thing to see you guys again. I have to tell you guys something. Also I wanted to go to the Solar Kingdom. There is something I needed to pick up," Keiti said and sees Olivia standing before her, "Hello Olivia."

Olivia smiled and Keiti told the others how this happened. She even told them that she was told to break the chains and now the Togabito has their freedom.

"The only way to stop the Togabito is to seal them along with Stella and Chaos," Keiti said.


	16. 3 fallen Kingdoms

16: 3 fallen Kingdoms

Keiti's retun was something to be celebrated but now was a time for action. Breaking Keiti's chains will have to wait. Urahara informed Keiti that the hollows had left shortly after she departed for the underworld. He and the others planned to stay in town and wait for something to happen.

"You Star Princesses really are amazing!"Urahara said astonished by their power.

"I'm still amazed that you made a machine that could find them." Ichigo said under his breath.

Uryu prepared to leave saying, "I see that you 6 plan to travel somewhere we most likely can't. We'll stay on the look out here."

Urahara when about giving each of the Princesses some of his shop's candy before saying, "Consider this a good luck charm everyone."

"Good luck to you all." said Orihime

The princesses each said their farewells as Yasuhiro made his return; he was alone.

"It looks like one of your hollow friends wants to say goodbye." Ichigo said looking up at the hollow's return. "Hey, where's that army you said you where bringing?"

"Soul Reaper address me as king of Hueco Mundo not 'Hey'" Yasuhiro said upset about something. He landed next to Sarafina. "Keiti your back…What all did I miss?"

Urahara and Keiti tell him what had happened and what they all had planned on doing.

Yashuhiro looked at the princesses focusing mostly on Keiti. "I take it this Solar Kingdom is somewhere important take me with you."

"Yes, the solar kingdom is the largest out of the three kingdoms. There are three kingdoms on the sun: The Sun Kingdom, the Sol Kingdom and the Solar Kingdom. I really don't know what happened to the people in the Sun Kingdom but I do believe that the prince there attacked his own people and his mother and father sent him to the Underworld. I do recall that my people were killed by Stella, the former princess of the Sol Kingdom. I know that Stella killed her own people as well. Right now both the Sol Kingdom and the Solar Kingdom are in ruins," Keiti explained.

"So what is in the Solar Kingdom?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, a thousand years ago, in my previous life, my mother gave me her amulet which holds the Crystal of Purity. It has the power to purify any evil monster, human, or planet. Plus, it has the power to seal someone to the Underworld for all eternity and I will use that power to seal the Togabito into the underworld and get these chains off."

"I wonder how it works?"

"I creates a large barrier; strong enough for the Togabito not to use their powers. The barrier will close in on them and then after that they are sent to the Underworld. If the person says something that might be truthful and he is innocent, I will release the barrier and he will stay as he is."

"That is pretty impressive," Yasuhiro said.

"What's pretty impressive," a female voice said from behind. Everyone turns to see two shinigami. One has short black hair and the other has spiky red hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Rukia, Renji!" Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo," Rukia said. She looked at the Star Princesses, "Who are they?"

"You must be a friend of Ichigo, my name is Keiti, the Yellow Star Princess of the Milky Way Galaxy, these six other girls are my friends and comrades: Sarafina, the Orange Star Princess of the Sunflower Galaxy; Midori, the Green Star Princess of the Spindle Galaxy; Kari, the Aquamarine Star Princess of the Antenna Galaxy; Felicia, the Purple Star Princess of the Comet Galaxy; Delicia, the Indigo Star Princess of the Whirlpool Galaxy; and Olivia, the Pink Star Princess of the Seashell Galaxy. As of now, Yasuhiro and I are planning to go to the Solar Kingdom which is on the Sun."

"The SUN?" Rukia almost yelled.

"Most importantly, we received a report from Division 12 that the Togabito are now loose in Karakura Town," Renji said.

"I can tell you about that, but I guess either Urahara or Felicia can explain that one. That is why I am going to the Solar Kingdom. There is something there that might do the trick. Yasuhiro-sama, shall we go?"

The King of Hueco Mundo nodded and the two teleported to the Solar Kingdom.  
In the Solar Kingdom, Yasuhiro followed the Yellow Star princess who is now in her Princess form to the place where the treasure is. All around them was torn down walls of the whole palace. She finally reached the place. She pushed some of the debris off and pulled out a box and a key on a string necklace.

"Here it is," Keiti explained, smiling as she held the box. Soon the same woman that she has seen earlier appeared. This time she has butterfly wings.

"Well well, Star Princess, Hand over that box," she said.

"Make me," Keiti said.

"If you insist." The woman smiled and music started playing. It wasn't even Keiti who is going to sing but this woman.

_**"Tsukiyo ni saita -hana- no kaori wa kaguwashiku  
Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no aji**_

_**Kono yo no subete wo watashi ni kuretara  
Yogoto no utage wa tanoshiki yume no en**_

_**Odori Odore! Koyoi wa... hana ni you AGEHA no mai**_

_**Kagen no tsuki wo tategoto ni shite kanadeyou  
Sen no suzuoto fue no neiro wo togisumasu**_

_**Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo  
Kirameku shishuu no hagoromo sazukeyou**_

_**Hirari fuwari odoreba tsumasaki koboreru hanabira  
Yuubi naru SERENAADE subete wo wasurete odore!"**_

Keiti screamed as she held her head. The King of Hueco Mundo must do something. So he picked up a piece of debris and threw it at the woman and made her loose her balance.  
Keiti regained her posture and took out her pendant.

"Yellow Star Voice"

She transformed into her Super Idol form and began to sing.

_**"Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku  
Inochi no rakuen wo mezasu monogatari**_

_**Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru  
Sono yume wo daite tabi ni deta**_

_**Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni  
Mada darenimo mienai  
Seiza ga hitotsu hikatta**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari  
Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou?  
Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni nattemo  
Kokoro no takarabako ni.. Songs of Mermaid"**_

The woman had the turn to scream in pain.

"Cool Shine Pitch…How about an encore?"

"Curse you Star Princess!" the woman yelled and disappeared. Keiti turned to the Hollow King.

"Thanks a bunch. Since that is over, let's head back to Karakura Town."

The Hollow King gave a nod and the two teleported to Karakura Town on Earth along with the box and the key.

Please review


	17. Successor

Chapter 17: Successor

They returned to Urahara's shop but no one was there. They hadn't been gone that long. Yasuhiro grabbed Keiti's chains then let go.

"What are you doing?" Keiti looked at him confused by his actions

"My ability is to break apart anything I touch." He said before looking around the shop for the others. "I thought my power would work on those chains."

The spiritual pressure of all the others began to rise. They were all to the north of town, It felt as though they were fighting. Without a word Yasuhiro takes off toward the others, Keiti followed.

They reach the others who were battling the togabito; all but Kokutou where present. The battles had already been in progress as Keiti and Yasuhiro arrive. Sailor Venus and Mars where in the middle of their rematch against Shuren. Even though they outnumbered the togabito they still manage to keep the battle even. As Keiti and Yasuhiro begin to aid their allies Haseo returns from Hueco Mundo. He was in his released state.

"Leyond the merman samurai about time you show up." Yasuhiro said sarcastically before turning his attention toward their foes. "We've a job to do let's get to work."

Haseo rushes down grabbing Keiti by the shoulders and tossing her to the ground. Shocked by this Keiti couldn't help but ask what he was doing but he didn't answer. The ground began to rumble and crack. Those who could fly moved into the air while the others when to grab on to the nearest thing they could. Suddenly a huge hollow burst from the ground. It was at least the size of a small building and resembled an angler fish. Keiti looked at the hollow in shock before noticing a small line of energy no thinker than a hair connecting Haseo to the hollow.

"Keiti come with me It's important." Haseo said still pinning her to the ground. The huge hollow opened its mouth swallowing them before leaving the battlefield.

There was nothing but darkness as far as Keiti could see. She could still feel Haseo's hands on her shoulders.

"Keiti please listen to me…I drew you away from there because I figured out something. You're the first person I actually trust, That's not normal for me. I know now why I actually agreed to help you. Those like me are made of may souls all having failed to undergo rebirth. The Red Star trapped is within me. I'm positive ever since I've been around you and the others some small part of me felt as though I knew you. Purify me. When you do so I will cease to exist but the red star will no longer be trapped unable to be reborn. You know this is true, why else did you come to Hueco Mundo searching for the red star?"

He let go of Keiti. The only thing that Keiti can see was herself.

"How? How could I do that?" Keiti asked herself.

Keiti looked back into her past. The first time she became Sailor Sun. She remembered that her Usagi being in danger and she had to go save her. She remembered meeting Sarafina for the first time.

"I have a reason…I have to protect my people!" she yelled and her voice echoed.

A bright light shone and the Star Goddess stood in front of her.'

"Hoshi-sama!"

"Yellow Star Princess Keiti. You have shown me great potential. You can still be able to purify Haseo and he will still exist. Also the Pink Star Princess will still be alive. I know that you always wanted to protect the people you love. I am only going to give this song. To tell you the truth, you are my successor. I will not be able to aid you anymore. Now sing and transform into your true idol form. You are now the new Star Goddess," The Star Goddess said and transferred all of her powers to Keiti.

Keiti held up her microphone.

'With this new song, I can be able to purify Haseo and not having him die. I didn't come to Hueco Mundo to search for the New Star Princess. I came for your help and I trust you. I hope that this would help get my chains off.'

_**"Junbaku no...  
Tsubasa wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte  
""Ikitai""to negai umareta deshou? Saa!  
Kibou no kaneoto saigo no uta wo ima...  
Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.  
LISTEN TO MY LOVE kono uta wo..." **_

A bright light shone really brightly and Keiti appeared. Haseo was purified from the light but he is not gone. Everyone turned to look at Keiti. Instead of hearing the words 'Yellow Star Voice', they heard something else.

"WHITE STAR VOICE!" Keiti yelled and transformed. Her orange and yellow outfit becomes white with yellow frills and ribbons. Instead of a pearled headband she was wearing a tiara similar to the Star Goddess's. Plus the chains that bound her to the underworld shattered.

"What happened?" Sarafina asked herself.

"I knew that this would happen!" a deep voice said. It was Sailor Pluto along with the rest of the outers. Sailor Star Fighter is with them.

"Do you know what happened?" Kari asked.

"Keiti is now in her true idol form. Also she is the true successor to Hoshi, the Star Goddess. Since Keiti wish is to protect her people and love them like there were her own family and friends, she is going to purify the Togabito by singing her song and if that works, they will be able to help us defeat Stella and Chaos. Her song is of love, not hate. So her true desire is to heal the Togabito's hearts."

"And Olivia?"

"She will be brought back by Keiti's power."

_**"Yume no owari wo negau no ha naze?  
Are hateta basho ni mo hana ha saku no ni  
Nanairo no kaze Nanairo no sora  
Kibou ha sekai ni afureteru no ni **_

_**Machigaeta, yume wo miteta dake...  
Ai no arikaya kioku no nazoto  
Tsuki sasaru tsumetai kodoku ni  
Anata ha kurushindeta no **_

_**Junbaku no...  
Tsubasa wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte  
""Ikitai""to negai umareta deshou? Saa!  
Kibou no kaneoto saigo no uta wo ima...  
Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.  
LISTEN TO MY LOVE kono uta wo... **_

_**Aoi hitomi no okuni kakushita  
Kowaresouni fukaku kirei na kokoro  
Yabureta sora ni nagashita namida  
Kanashimi no subete kesanakuteii **_

_**Machigaeta yume wo, owarasete...  
Subete ha wasure hadakade nemutte  
Atarashii yumega yadoru koru  
Anata ha jiyuu ni nareru **_

_**Junbaku no...  
Kokoro wo agetai massugu mitsumete  
Shinjitsu ha totemo yasashii kiseki nee  
Kokoro wo azukete saisho no kisu wo shite...  
""Nanika""ga tsutawaru shunkan no kodou  
LISTEN TO MY HEART sono mune ni..."**_


	18. We Lack

Chapter 18: We Lack

Upon hearing Keiti's song the tagabito covered their ears reacting violently to her song desperately they began quickly returning to the underworld. Keiti's song was pulling what little good they possessed to the surface. Love was something they had never shown at any point in their existence; and most likely never prior to becoming residents of the underworld. It was as though good was like poison to them. Most had been able to quickly escape all except for Shuren. He lay on the ground as though severely injured from an attack.

"Seems you found our biggest weakness; All those in the Underworld lacked that one thing. That's what keeps us unified; our lack of 'that'… Keiti I despise you most of all! I refuse good! You cannot force me to do good!" He yelled before he himself departed for the underworld.

There was a brief moment of silence as the battle had been won with such a surprising turn of events. Renji broke the silence, "I'm never going to afford new shades at this rate." he surveyed the destruction caused by the battle.

"It's finally over." Kari said in relief

"Not quite, we still have Chaos and Kokutou to deal with." Ichigo replied to her.

Yasuhiro moved over to Haseo who had returned to his normal form. "You had part of you removed. So it's within a Star Princess's power to purify individual parts of a hollow it seems." The two stared each other down. "Leyod what just happened?" Haseo didn't answer. The Hollow king moved over to Keiti.

"Keiti or should I now refer to you as Keiti-denka? I agreed to aid you only under the agreement that you'd give me the same power as a star princess. Seeing how you are now the Star Goddess I've come to collect. I will still aid you in defeating chaos as promised."

"I don't think a guy can have that type of power Yasuhiro. Notice how there's no Star Princes?" Haseo said in the background.

"Begon knave." He replied to Haseo still having his focus on Keiti.

Haseo stepped back but Keiti motioned for him to stay.

"You can still call me Keiti if you like. For you I will give you the same power of a star princess. This song is only for you to sing. This power will come from a silver pearl, and this pearl is for you to keep," Keiti said and brought out the staff which use to belong to the previous Star Goddess.

A light shone and a round silver pendant with a silver pearl inside appeared around Yasuhiro's neck.

"Keiti, we are only two short. I know that you just became the Star Goddess but who is going to take your place. And Olivia…" Sarafina started.

"Don't worry about Olivia," Keiti said and used her new powers to bring back the Pink Star Princess.

"Olivia!" Kari said and everyone hugs the young princess.

"What about the new princess?" Midori asked.

"Don't worry, Star Princesses, this new princess is from the Helix Galaxy. She is not born yet, but during the real battle against Stella, she would be born," Pluto told them.

"What would her name be?"

"Since Keiti is the Star Goddess, she would give the new star princess a name," Neptune said.

"Hey Keiti?" Rukia asked.

"Yes?" Keiti said turning to the short haired soul reaper.

"Are the Togabito sealed into the Underworld?" Keiti looked down with a stern look on her face.

"To tell you the truth: No they are not. My song is not supposed to be used for sealing. It was suppose to be used for healing. I can only seal them completely into the Underworld with the Crystal of purity. Come to think of it. I didn't had the chance to tell Shuren something."

"What was it?" Haseo asked.

"Of course, they lack 'love' and he said that he refuses to do good. I think that there was something in his past that made him forget about love."

"How are you going to tell him?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"I can appear to him in holographic form. I will do so tonight…but first I have to handle with Kokutou before I can do that. There are a few things I need to ask him."


	19. The King's words are Absolute

To let you know. I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. Or any of the songs. Also this is a collab with Ashido Kano. We have been taking turns. Enjoy…

Chapter 19: The King's words are Absolute

Haseo looked at Yasuhiro hoping that he'd get a kick out of seeing the King wearing a pendant with a pearl on it. Even the Hollow King should be embarrassed to wear something like that right? To Haseo's dismay Yasuhiro's armor hid the necklace and the pendant seemed to go perfectly with his knightly appearance. Yasuhiro turned, "Yeh I know anything on me looks good, and that's more than you can say. Are you mad? Jealous? Both? Mr. I turn into a merman?"

Haseo frowned, turned away and began to restore the surrounding back to normal.

"I didn't know you could fix things." Renji said looking at Haseo's work.

"As I am now I can alter the shape objects just as long as there's material to work with."

Yasuhiro looked at his pendant for a moment. "I take it I'm silver…" He stopped and went to talk to Midori. "The togabito, what did you do before they showed up?"

"We followed Ichigo to where a hollow had appeared."

"I see. They appeared before me when I had traveled from Hueco Mundo to here. The movements of a hollow must alert them so that means we should be able to draw out Kokutou if either Haseo or myself travel to and from Hueco Mundo."

"What makes you think that that will work?"

"Because I said so."

Midori sweat dropped. Yasuhiro opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. Nothing happened. Yasuhiro took a step in his portal, Suddenly the aura of a Togabito was felt. Ichigo and the others all unaware of Yasuhiro and Midori's conversation turned still weary from their battle. Kokutou arrived ready to avenge his subordinate's defeat.

"Told you Midori. My words are the law that even the universe must obey." Yasuhiro said smugly as he closed the portal.

"You managed to defeat the others? I knew I shouldn't have let them go on without me." Kokutou looked at Keiti drawing his sword. "What? You managed to get the chain's off? Who'd you trick into taking your place?"

"Bankai!" Both Ichigo and Renji yelled.

"Tenza Zangetsu"

"Hihio Zabimaru"

"There's still pleanty of fight left in us. When I defeat you again this time you're staying down!" Ichigo said as he and Renji flyup to Kokutou.

Keiti watched as Ichigo and Renji fought Kokutou. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus walked beside their friend.

"Keiti, are you really going to unleash the power of the crystal of purity?" Mars asked.

"I have to. If it surrounds Renji and Ichigo, the sealing power would not harm them. Those who has a good heart would be able to live and use their powers within the barrier. The barrier I will put up to seal Kokutou only last for five minutes. But there is an incantation. Since I am the child of Queen Cornelia of the Solar Kingdom, the incantation to activate the crystal would change," Keiti told them.

"Oh, how are you going to do that?" Sailor Uranus asked walking up next to Venus.

"What is the best option?" Keiti asked the wind senshi.

"Well you are quite the opposite from Sailor Moon. She mainly uses her crystal as the princess. If she is a sailor senshi for that one she would use up all of her strength if she is not careful. You would have to be Sailor Sun to do this," Sailor Pluto told her, answering for Uranus.

"Except I would not have to use my inner powers. I can use the powers of my star."

"You could, but don't abuse your star," Sailor Neptune said.

"I am the new Star Goddess, remember?"

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Sailor Neptune sweat dropped from embarrassment.

Keiti pulled out her transformation wand with a yellow crystal on it. It  
also had the symbol of the sun over a star on it.

"Sun Crystal Power, Make UP!" Keiti shouted and felt ribbons changing her  
costume. She long white hair become shorter and turned blonde. She was now a sailor senshi in a white leotard and has a yellow sailor collar and shirt. Her bows were orange. She looks a lot like sailor Venus.

Ichigo, Renji, and Kokutou saw the transformation.

"Now what are you?" Kokutou asked angrily.

"Senshi of Light and Destiny, Sailor Sun. In the name of the Sun, I'll punish you," Sailor Sun said. She held out her pendant which is now white instead of yellow. She threw it up in the air and it started spinning. The crystal of purity came off the amulet and was placed on Sailor Sun's star whip which is shaped like a cross. She pointed it at the spinning pendant and started the incantation.

**"With power of my star  
Ancient forces near and far  
Star Cross will all your will and might  
Draw your power from my light." **

A bright light shone from the cross and star pendant. The light created a barrier around them. Both Ichigo and Renji got out of the way.

"Let me tell you something. There was a reason why I got the chains off of me. I am no longer the Yellow Star Princess. I am now the Star Goddess. And No, I did not trick anyone to get them off. I have the power to purify anything. When my star turned white the chains started to get weak and when I transformed they shattered. As you can see, the barrier I set is closing in. This barrier cancels my opponent's movement and powers. "

Kokutou narrowed his eyes at her. He was pissed.

"Let me remind you of something. Not only the Star Princesses have the ability to sing, we have the ability to purify, heal, mind melding, transforming into mermaids and sailor senshi. The Star Princesses were able to get me out of the Underworld by all of singing together."

The barrier was getting smaller and there was only a few minutes left.

"I got a few questions for you: Why did you trick me into freeing you from the underworld? Why did Shuren told me to be his bride?, and Why was Felicia in the Underworld clearly to know that she was only looking for her sister. You only got three minutes to answer so start talking, now!"

Please review.


	20. Uneasy Calm Pt1

A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos. I do not own the characters except for my ocs.

Chapter 20: Uneasy Calm Pt1

Kokutou looked at Kaiti then at the barrier.

"You ask me why I wanted to escape the underworld? Ask yourself why did you wish to escape? As to your other questions…I think you'd much more care to know why it is I'm here. Why we didn't flee to the 4 winds when we had the chance. Normally we togabito cannot escape the underworld at all. The guardians prevent us all from doing so. In exchange for freedom as well as control over the earth we had to stop the star goddess from being revived or kill her, YOU."

"A deal? Made with who?" Ichigo asked.

"The one who defeated the guardians and freed us of course! She absorbed the guardian's powers becoming more powerful than any of us. More powerful than you. You may have defeated us but the Scull Clad Queen will make our dreams come forth!"

The time limit had come the barrier had collapsed sealing Kokutou within the underworld. Ichigo and Renji deactivated their bankais and floated back to the ground.

"Skull clad? Like the time I defefated Kokutou back then?" Ichigo said. "This could be real if someone has that power."

Sailor Sun transformed back into Keiti (her human form). She placed the Crystal of Purity back onto her pendant. She looked towards the horizon and the sun is setting.

'Skull Clad? I don't know what he means,' Keiti thought. She turned towards the others.

"So all we have to do is defeat Chaos," Rukia said.

"I'm getting tired," Sarafina said letting out a yawn.

"We're heading back to Tokyo," Uranus told the others and she, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Mars, and Venus headed back. Fighter told them that she would be heading back to Kinmoku. So she teleported back to her own planet. So all the Star Princesses and Haseo headed to Urahara's to sleep for the night.  
Later at midnight time at Urahara's, Keiti quietly left the store without leaving a note. She walked towards the park. But someone stops her from going forward.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked. It was a male speaking. Keiti knew it was Haseo.

"Haseo…I was going for a stroll," Keiti said with a smile.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Keiti turned to face the arrancar.

"What is the worst that can happen to me?"

"You might be captured and killed by Stella." Keiti lowered her head.

"I'll let you in on this. You are not the only person who can become a merman. The Star Princesses and myself can become mermaids to go on underwater missions or if we need to cool down."

Haseo blinked. Ok…so he is not the only one.

"I'll be fine, okay?"

Keiti turned around and continued with her walking. Haseo sighed and went back to Urahara's.

Keiti went to the middle of the park and kneeled.

(flashback)

_Katia was seeing her mother about something. _

_"Mama? Why does my name mean 'pure'?" _

_"Because, you make every single living be happy. Every time you say kind words to an enemy, the enemy opens up his heart and finds a new path to walk on." _

(end flashback)

Keiti sighed and placed her pendant on the grass in front of her. She touches it and closes her eyes. She concentrated on Shuren.

In the Underworld, Shuren was sitting in his chair thinking about Keiti. She did defeat them. She looked a lot different before. Plus her song sounded more loving. He was angered and he despised her for what she had done to him and the other Togabito.

Soon a bright light shone and there stood Keiti as a hologram.

"You again? You better not sing that song again."

"I am not. Let me tell you something. I don't hate you for any reason. My new song was supposed to be used for healing an enemy's heart. Somehow for you, it was a little different. I am not forcing you to do good, Shuren. And I know you had refused that. I forgive you for what you had done. I have no one to blame," Keiti said, "When I saw you for the first time, you looked like someone I knew in my previous life. He was the prince of the Sun Kingdom. I became his friend when I was a child. He was a prince who caused a lot of pain to his people. He became friendlier as soon as we met for the first time. When I met another princess named Serenity, he lost all of the love in his heart and fought his own people. His parents sent him to the underworld. I think it was because I forgot the promise I gave him. I had promised him that I would sing him a song one day to show my love and friendship."

Shuren stayed silent for a bit. He allowed her to keep on talking.

"Right now, my mission is to seal Chaos and save a princess named Stella. My trade for this is Chaos. I am not forcing you to help me, but requesting for your help. I…" Keiti stopped and looked because something was interfering. She held her arms up to protect herself, "What the…Hey get away from me. Don't come near!"

This made Shuren jumped to his feet. The hologram disappeared. Back in the park, Keiti was grabbed by someone. The person had her arm around her neck and Keiti's arms behind her back.


	21. Uneasy Calm Pt2

A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos. I do not own the characters except for my ocs.

Chapter 21: Uneasy Calm Pt2

"Ah, look what we have here," the first one said.

"It's the Yellow Star Princess. Stella-sama would be happy about this," the second one said. The two women blew bubbles at Keiti and one of the bubbles touched her. Then Keiti realized she is trapped in a bubble. She banged on it but she couldn't break it. The only thing that was on the ground was her shoe.

"let me out of here!" Keiti demanded angrily. She kept banging on the inner walls of the bubble.

"Now, now, don't get too angry. Come with us," the first one said.

'Oh no! Everyone,' Keiti thought sadly, 'Everyone is going to be mad when they find out I am missing.'

Soon the three disappeared into thin air. They ended up in Stella's hideout. Keiti looked at Stella with anger and fear in her eyes.

"Nice to see you again Katia."

"That's 'Keiti' to you," Keiti yelled banging on the inside wall of the bubble, "I am already a reincarnation."

"Yes, but you are still Katia in my…." Stella stopped and realized that Keiti is in another, "…I realized that you are in your not in your princess form."

Keiti didn't say anything. She just looked away.

"Kuro, Shiro," Stella called.

"Yes," the same two women said as they came out. Kuro is a woman dressed in black and has black hair. She even has white eyes. Shiro is the woman with a white dress and black hair and has black eyes.

"If those pesky Shinigami and the Sailor Twits will be coming to retrieve the star Princess, give them a proper introduction by singing a song. I am planning to use this one as bait."

"And the other princesses?" Shiro asked.

"We will worry about that when the time comes."

"Stella-sama, the first song we have used, it no use," Kuro said.

"Then sing this song I am going to give you, if you fail this assignment, I will have either Cho or Medusa take your place."

"Yes"

The two women received the song and Stella left.

'What? They are going to use me as bait? Everyone, please don't fall for this trap if you are coming to get me…on second thought, I am the Star Goddess, not a Star Princess,' Keiti thought as tears poured down her face. She kept banging on the bubble.

"Wow, you are such an annoying and noisy princess. Why don't we calm your head down," Kuro said and touched the bubble. Red light filled the bubble and Keiti passed out.


	22. Uneasy Calm Pt3

A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos. I do not own the characters except for my ocs.

Chapter 22: Uneasy Calm Pt3

Morning came. A line had already begun to form outside the bathroom as the residents of Urahara's shop waited for the chance to comb their hair. Yasuhiro laughed at the princesses who have bed head. Although he has hair on his head him being a hollow he had no use for a comb. They eventually where all able to fix their hair and Urahara had prepared a large breakfast for them.

They notice that neither Keiti nor Haseo were present. Yasuhiro volunteered to wake them if they were still asleep. The sound of a cero, an explosion, followed by screams of terror were heard when he went to wake Haseo. When he went to where Keiti was supposed to be sleeping he didn't find her. So he went back to where the other princesses who were eating the breakfast that was prepared for them.

He opened a portal to Hueco Mundo before saying "I'm headed back to Hueco Mundo. I'm probably going to have to evict who ever decided that I was dead and took my place."

"I take it that you have absolute authority in your world. Why not create a parliament or council to take over in your absents?" Sarafina said

"I could assemble a room full of scholars and saints and they'd still somehow manage to mess things up." He replied," And one more thing Keiti isn't in her room. Yeh have fun with that." He then left through the portal.

Still sleepy Haseo pointed out that he had last seen Keiti outside and that she said she wanted to be alone for a moment. He told them that he couldn't sense her presence in the town at all. This wasn't good news the others began to panic as all sorts of things could have happened.

"Wait, with Chaos loose it's dangerous for her to go out alone." Kari said putting her drink down.

"It could be the togabito, only Kokuto was sealed so the others can still escape!" Felicia stated

"Calm down, we don't know that. She could be fine" Urahara said trying to calm the others down. "Let's just go about searching the town as a group."

They agreed and as soon as they were all ready began to follow Urahara through the town searching for Keiti. They searched for hours and found nothing.

Sarafina sat down against a wall and sighed heavily.

"We searched for hours. Still there was no sign of her," she said.

"Well, she might have been captured by the Togabito or Chaos. If she did, she would have sent a warning," Midori said.

"You are forgetting that Keiti is the Star Goddess, remember," Olivia said even though she is the smallest.

Soon Orihime, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Renji and Uryuu came in. Orihime wondered where Keiti is but Urahara told them.

"We really don't know if she was attacked by the Togabito or Chaos. We are still not sure," Urahara told them.

"Did you look around the whole town?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but we found nothing."

Rukia walked up to Sarafina. She knows that Sarafina and Keiti are best friends.

"Sarafina, what is the number one place Keiti likes to go to."

"Well, when she is with the Sailor Senshi, they would go to the park, but we already looked there," Sarafina answered.

Rukia lowered her head and said, "Just trying to help."

Kari sees Haseo against the wall and wondered about something.

"Hey Haseo," Kari called out to him. Haseo turned to face the Aquamarine Star Princess.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you like Keiti?"

"That the?" Haseo was stunned by this question. Not just for its seemingly random placement in the current situation but the fact that there was no way to really answer the question. Saying yes would imply things just as saying no would. Option c wasn't available as not answering could be even worse than answering. Well played Kari. "May I ask why do you want to know that now?"

"I'll tell you after you answer ok?"

"Yes as a friend. But lest focus on finding her for now ok?"

"Ok" she said smiling

Good job that went as smooth as concrete. Haseo thought to himself as he and the other discussed how they were going to find where Keiti had been taken.

Please review.


	23. Devil

A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos. I do not own the characters except for my ocs.

Chapter 23: Devil

Within the underworld all within where spared the daily torments of the togabito except those who had been a prince before coming to the underworld. For them Shuren was focusing all his focus and energy to torture. "Dance!" Shuren yelled shooting flames at the former royalty whom have become his prisoners of the underworld. They dance around on hot coals dodging Shuren's attacks. The other togabito looked at him wondering what provoked him to only focus upon harming former princes.

One of the togabito spoke up, "Why are you only attacking them?"

"Want to join them!" Shuren replied

He had been at this for several hours. Keitie's talk with him had only made him angry. Not toward her but the cause of him ever having to meet her in the first place. The walls within the underworld had become scorched by his flames. Several parts of the underworld had become damaged due to Shuren's wrath. Normally the guardians would fix them but they where no longer there. Suddenly a loud crash was heard unlike any they could identify.

"What was that?" Shuren said finally letting his prey gain some distance from him.

"The First level collapced!" a voice shouted

"What? Fine, how do we fix that?"

"How would I know? The guardians usually fix things like that!"

"The guardians aren't here…That means that –ugh Fine I'm off to see Pluto."

Although she has no say in what happens within the underworld Sailor Pluto does hold power over the condition of the Underworld. Thus the Gardians of the underworld where created for this task. They exist to keep the togabito in control while they keep the hoards of evil doers in check. With the absence of the guardians the underworld could collapse. If that happens then the flow of time would be corrupted beyond repair. This would also spell an end to the reign of the togabito.

Shuren left the underworld taking a lantern with him. He found Sailor Pluto who he confronted who was at the Gates of Time. Sailor Pluto seemed to have been expecting him to arrive.

"Aren't you surprised I know where this is?" Shuren spoke as he arrived

"As much as I am to why you have come. Although we do not interact while performing our task we do rely upon one another." Pluto replied

"Ok you're making me mad. I can't believe I'm saying this but we need to guardians back so they can fix the underworld. It's falling apart. Look!" He holds up his lantern in its flames he shows her the upper layer falling "You know full well what happens if you don't help me."

"I do. I can only do that when the skull clad power is returned to me. That's the only way I can help you with your goal."

"But that witch Stella has it. Why not send your pretty princesses to get it for you?" Shuren stared at Sailor Pluto with murderous intent.

"I would but you're the only one who can show them the way."

Shuren realized the Senshi's game. He was forced to play her rules. He left Pluto for the world of the living.

The Star Princesses and Shinigami along with Haseo had finally come up with a plan. They were going to storm the Underworld looking for Keiti. If she wasn't there they'd return and look for Stella. As they began to carry out their plan Shuren appears before them in a plume of flames. He was holding his lantern. Stunned by this they prepared to attack him.

"Wait look!" Shuren yelled at them before showing them Keiti being captured through his lantern. "I need Sailor Pluto get the Scull clad back. Stella has it. Go get it." He then opens a portal leading to Stella's hideout.

"Why should we believe you? This could be a trap for all we know!" Haseo yelled

"You don't like me and I Really don't like you. But if we don't work together things could get really bad." Shuren replied. "I'm only doing this because I have to not because I want to. Talk to Pluto she'll explain if you've any questions."

"I'm not too sure that you're telling the truth." Ichigo said drawing his sword.

"Do you want to get Keiti back right? We have similar goals. Work with me just this once."


	24. Skull Clad

A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos. I do not own the characters except for my ocs. I do not own the lyrics.

Chapter 24: Skull Clad

They all went into the portal. They ended up in front of a building that looks somewhat like a castle. They headed inside. It lead them into a large room. They all see two strange women.

"Well, looks like the Star Princesses have appeared," Kuro said.

"Well, only they are in their human forms."

They looked behind the two women to see Keiti inside a bubble. She had already regained her consciousness. She was surprised to see Shuren at least. She didn't want all of them to be caught like the others.

She then sees the two women blowing bubbles. The star princesses were confused. But Keiti manages to save them.

"Get away! If those bubbles touch you, you'll end up like me."

The Star Princesses and the Shinigami heeded her warning and jumped out of the way. Then they transformed.

"Orange Star Voice"

"Green Star Voice"

"Aqua Star Voice"

"Indigo Star Voice"

"Purple Star Voice"

"Pink Star Voice"

The two women started to freak out a bit.

"Hold on, there are seven of you. That means you will call out to the Star Goddess."

Keiti sweat dropped.

_'Those two are really slow,_' she thought.

Finally Stella came in and this time, she looked more evil, darker, and stronger.

Stella had golden bones and skulls accenting her overall devilish appearance. Her aura was a dence evil similar to that of the togabito. Ichigo and Renji activated their bankais as Shuren sat down. He hadn't come to aid the princesses in this battle, or at all for that matter.

"Hey aren't you going to help us?", Ichigo said looking at him.

"What? No! I may have led you here but I said nothing about helping you. When you lose I'll just have Stella fix the underworld for me." He replied.

"We're not going to lose. Besides what if she doesn't help you?"

"I still win as she'd have to deal with a hoard of undead that she won't be able to get rid of."

Ichigo looked with disbelief at Shuren's attitude. But this was indeed not his battle. It really was a stroke of luck that he even took them to Stella. It wasn't like he had a change of heart it was just business. There was no time to focus on him Stella needed to be defeated. Ichigo formed his mask. He and the other began their attack on Stella.

Looking at the soul reapers fighting and Shuren sitting idly by refusing to aid them, Haseo transformed into his released state. "So that's how it's going to be eh?" he said before going to Keiti's side.

"I'll get you out of there. I have the ability to rearrange things I'm in contact with so I should be able to get you out"

He touched the bubble attempting to free her. Nothing. He fired a cero at it. Again nothing.

"So that's how it is. Keiti I have an idea I'll be back"

Before she could reply Haseo went to Shuren. "Open a portal back to the living world!" He demanded. "I am accepting no questions and have no answers for the likes of you. Begone!" Shuren replied before sending a wave of flames at the arrancar. This wasn't surprising since when did he help anyone? The bubble trapping Keiti was made of energy, If he could bring Yasuhiro where they were then he could use his power to free the star goddess. But how when only Shuren knew where exactly they where? And he wasn't going to do anything for them anytime soon.

Inside the bubble, Keiti carefully took notes on Stella. Her eyes widened in realization that Stella is the Skull Clad Queen.

_'So this is what Kokuto was talking about. But who knows if she is strong enough to kill me. She doesn't even know if I am the Star Princess,'_ Keiti thought and then thought about how to break the bubble, _'This bubble is made of negative energy. The only ways to break out of this is through a song or create a miniature sun. Gravity is the answer. The only time I saw this part was a thousand years ago. I am not sure about Shuren. Last time he heard my song, he retreated to the underworld. Sometimes hideouts act as dimensions. This may be an old warehouse or factory.'_

Keiti looks at Shuren at the corner of her eyes. She is happy that he is here. She would help him for whatever he needs.

Then Keiti senses two spirits in the air.

_'So there are two new Star Princesses. It's not one but two. They have to be twins.'_

Keiti then gets an idea. She would free herself out of the bubble with one of her older songs. If she sings this song, no one is going to get hurt.

"Hey Stella, Kuro, Shiro, watch this."

"What do you mean?"

"White Star Voice!"

Stella was shocked on the phrase. She thought that Keiti is the Yellow Star Princess. Then a song starts.

_**'Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe  
GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita  
Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne**_

_**Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite**_

_**Watashi no itami wa... watashitachi no kurushimi  
Watashi no egao wa... watashitachi no yorokobi  
Wakachiau koto to hitori norikoeru koto  
Nanatsu no umi, musubu KIZUNA shinjite!**_

_**Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
Dareka ja nakute kimi ja nakya DAME  
Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante yaburi suteyou  
Katai KIZUNA wo shinjite'**_

The bubble finally popped and Keiti landed on her feet.

"Let me get this straight: A thousand years ago, you got mad and killed your own people when you found out that I was chosen as the Yellow Star Princess. We were best friends until you got jealous that I became friends with Princess Serenity and you killed her. That is why you wanted to kill me in the first place. You were left out," Keiti said.

"Yes I was, but now I am not. I am much more powerful cause now I am the Skull Clad Queen. The Togabito wanted to take control of Earth and they wanted freedom , as well as I wanted to stop or kill the Star Goddess from purifying me. This skull clad power is the best for me and it is entirely mine," Stella said with a smile.

"You do realize that Shuren is here."

"I do see him; I am not sure why he brought the others here."

_'I can't tell Stella that Shuren wants the Skull Clad Power back to fix the Underworld,'_ Keiti thought.

"Stella, I am sure that there is good left in you waiting to come out. Stella was a nice person in the past."

"Don't get me wrong. To let you in on this Katia, I was the one who told your father to commit suicide and I killed your mother and sister. At first I thought that young girl was you because you looked "

_'She has a sister?'_ Orihime thought.

"That was my twin sister, Yumi."

_'I didn't know she had a twin,'_ Ichigo thought.

"I really don't get it, how can that be your twin sister?"

"I was living with some relatives."

"So you tricked me that time."

Stella used her powers to throw Keiti back.

"Now, Katia, you will die."

Stella sent in her deadliest attack. Keiti shut her eyes waiting for the hit. But it never came.


	25. Turning Point

A collab I am working on with Ashido Kano. The revival of the Star Goddess must happen if the people of the universe stand any chance against Chaos. I do not own the characters except for my ocs.

Chapter 25: Turning point

Ichigo and his friends had blocked Stella's attack. However in doing so they had much of their energy drained by the attack. Ichigo's mask breaks. Stella then ordered Kuro and Shiro to finish them.

"Unbelievable." Ichigo said

"Princesses get out of here!" Ishida yelled. They wouldn't be able to defeat Stella with brute force. She was far to powerful for them to fight for much longer. Kuro and Shiro closed in to finish them.

Haseo got up from having been attacked by Shuren. He noticed that Keiti was free but the shinigami and humans who where aiding them needed help. He rushed over and grabbed hold of Rukia's zanpaktou. Using his powers he transferred his energy to Rukia. "Freeze them now!" he shouted.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia then fired a massive wave of snow and ice freezing the evil duo. "Thanks, but we're still in trouble."

Stella was stunned at Rukia's miraculous recovery. But then she realized that her newly restored strength was because the arrancar had given all of his energy to her. "Nice use of teamwork, but you still cannot defeat me." She said.

"Do you really think so?" Haseo said looking back at Keiti and the other Star Princesses. This was the cue the others had been waiting for. The Star Princesses all transformed into their idol forms. Sitting in the corner Shuren covered his ears. Keiti looked at Shuren. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, you don't need to cover your ears for this. Our songs up til now are only to heal the hearts of our enemies and lead them to a new path," Keiti said and stood up and walked towards the others.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shuren asked. Keiti stooped and turned her head. She gave him a smile.

"I consider you as my ally. You are not my enemy."

Keiti walked up to the Star Princesses and then a staff of the Star Goddess appeared in her hands. Stella became shocked that the one she is trying to kill is the new Star Goddess.

Keiti raised up her staff and a gold colored star was created. Not just one star but another. The second one was a teal color. Two girls were born with the stars. The first one has long straight golden hair. She looks similar to Keiti in her idol form. But the side locks are the same length as her hair. The Teal one has long wavy teal hair like Neptune. Keiti was surprised. The New Star Princess as a twin.

"Two new Star Princesses?" Kari asked.

"That means we have eight?" Felicia said.

"These two girls are twins," Keiti said, "The Gold Star Princess of the Helix Galaxy: Laura and the Teal Star Princess of the Pinwheel Galaxy: Daisy"

The two girls awakened and transformed.

"Gold Star Voice"

"Teal Star Voice"

Their outfits are a cross between Kari's and Keiti (in their idol forms). After the transformation, Keiti began to speak.

"Delicia, Felicia, Kari, Midori, Sarafina, Olivia, Lauren and Daisy, since I was the only one who received this song from the previous Star Goddess, we shall sing this one together."

Keiti powered up their microphones. They turned pure white with frills and ribbons of their own color.

They all began to sing the Star Princesses acting as backups for Keiti.

_**'Yume kara samete mo kono te wo nobasu yo**_

_**Onaji tsuyosa de yobiau**_

_**Kokoro ni nareru no naraba**_

_**Nanninbun no kizu demo boku wa uketomerareru yo**_

_**Mou sukoshi datte ki ga surunda**_

_**Kono kabe ga kuzureru**_

_**Reimei**_

_**Yume kara samete mo mada minai yume no hou made**_

_**Bokura wa hitori de hashiritsudzukeru shikanainda**_

_**Korogari mayotte tsukuridasu boku no inryouku ga**_

_**Itsuka**_

_**Kimi e**_

_**Sabishisa ni nagasaretari**_

_**Uso wo uso de kakushitari**_

_**Nando mo machigaeta no ni**_

_**Mata saigo no koi wo shite**_

_**Miakita hazu no tasogare ga**_

_**Konna ni kirei da to naita**_

_**GOORU no tsumori de RISETTO BOTAN ni tobikonde**_

_**Bokura wa guruguru onaji basho wo mawatterunda**_

_**Ikioi makasede itsuka wa kinou no inryouku wo**_

_**Koeru**_

_**Kimi to**_

_**boku wa kimi ni deau**_

_**yume kara samete mo**_

_**bokura wa yume wo noritsuide**_

_**mada minu dareka ni korizu ni kono te wo nabasunda**_

_**tarinai kokoro to karada ga ai wo sagasu inryouku ga**_

_**todoku**_

_**kimi ni**_

_**yume kara samete mo kono te wo nobasu yo'**_


	26. DuctTape

Chapter 26: Duct-tape

Stella fell to her knees and covered her ears using the power which she had obtained she had isolated herself from the effects of the song. With their combined might that would have been more than enough to defeat her evil ways but none had counted on how much power she had obtained. Not even Stella herself.

Stella arose surprised by her own power. The Skull clad, chaos or maybe both had made her this strong. Her power was more powerful than not only all the Star Princesses but even when they were aided by the Star Goddess. She began to laugh evilly once she realized this.

"I've become more powerful than I had ever imagined! You may be the Star Goddess now but even with help you cannot purify me! It's over!" Stella yelled.

Shocked that their attack hadn't worked this was truly bad. Ichigo and the others couldn't defeat her and neither could they. Stella had become far too powerful. Suddenly the golden bones that had adorned Stella began to turn to dust.

"What what's going on?" Stella said looking as the skull clad power began to leave her.

"The cause of all of my problems is being fixed." Shuren said holding up his lantern.

"You're betraying me?"

"Betrayal? Since when was I ever your ally?" He held up his lantern in front of him. "Through these flames I can keep an eye on the living. These flames never go out as they are the flames of time. The skull clad belongs to Pluto. She's the one draining you of that power."

"But how?" Stella said in shock

"You used that power. One's strongest attack always leaves them the most vulnerable."

With that Stella was stripped of the powers she had obtained in the underworld. Her power dropped dramatically. With the Princess's next song they were able to purify Stella of chaos once and for all.

"I knew there was good in you." Keiti said smiling

"I did that for my own self gain. Nothing more." He said putting away the lantern.

Stella, who is now good, stands straight up and smiles.

"Thanks for bringing me back. I'm sorry, Katia for destroying your kingdom and your people,"

"It's okay. I forgive you," Keiti said.

"I'll see you again in the future."

Stella disappeared and the whole place turned into an old factory. But they didn't realize that it's in Tokyo.  
Just as Shuren was about to leave, Keiti walks up to him and holds out a circular pendant. It has a red pearl on it.  
"What is this?" Shuren asked.

"This is my gift to you. I want you to have it. If you are in trouble, I'll be there to help," Keiti said, placing the pendant in his hands, "We are friends after all, right?"

"Hey, Keiti, where are we? I don't think we are in Karakura Town anymore," Ichigo asked.  
Keiti looked at the buildings.

"This is my hometown: Tokyo, Japan," Keiti told them.

"Mars?" Rukia asked.

All eight princesses and Keiti transformed into their human forms. Thanks to Haseo, Orihime, and Rukia's healing abilities they restored the others powers from battling Stella.

Shuren looked at the pendant with disgust before realizing that it wasn't some sentimental gift form Keiti. It was the same type of pendant they use to transform. He grinned regardless of what it would do to his form it would give him increased power. Stella has to stay in the underworld until she suffers an equal amount of pain that she had inflicted upon her people. After that she could be reborn. Stella was the one who was the origin of all of his Keiti related troubles and she was going to pay. Shuren tossed his lantern at Ichigo.

"You Kurosaki I have urgent business to attend to. Take that to Pluto. Stella is going to be able to be reborn real soon." Shuren said before vanishing within blue flames.

Ichigo picked up the lantern. "I'm going to have to start getting paid to be everyone's delivery boy." He said. "What about those two?" He said looking at Kuro and Shiro who had been frozen by Rukia's attack.

"We'll handle them." Renji said opening the gate to the soul society. "Rukia and I are headed back. Our mission is done. Remember we're not allowed to stay in the living world forever."

"Thanks you two."

Rukia and Renji then head off back to soul society taking Kuro and Shiro with them. Ichigo then heads outside where everyone was waiting for him. "I've the lantern. So where's?-"before he could complete his sentence the presence of a powerful hollow was all around them.

Ichigo threw his blade to fight but it was just Yashuhiro returning from Hueco Mundo.

"Do not fret for the King has returned. I would like it known that you all are so hard to track down. I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm just glad Urahara can track you princesses. That's the only way I found you all. So what did I miss?" He said floating down to the group.

"Defeating Chaos, something you said you'd help us with but didn't and Shuren has a pendant like yours now. Keiti gave it to him." Haseo replied feeling uneasy about Keiti's actions.

"Really? As long as he doesn't come to Hueco Mundo I'm fine with it." Yasuhiro relied

"Don't feel too bad strength does matter too much fighting an opponent like that. Their powers are completely different than ours. By the way-" Ichigo replied


	27. Objective Complete

A collab with Ashido Kano. Happens right after Aizen was defeated.

Chapter 27: Objective Complete

"Yeah, you will be able to meet the other senshi; Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, but they will be in their civilian form. Also you will be able to meet the moon princess." Keiti said leading the others through the streets.

"I still can't believe Chaos was defeated." Haseo replied.

"I can tell you this… Chaos will not give up. He can choose another person if he wanted to. Stella was just a victim. She was an innocent princess but she got jealous because I had been making a lot of new friends and she believed that they are taking me away from her. I felt bad for her and finally gotten her to the good side. None of us, neither Pluto, can predict on who Chaos will control next but we will cross that path soon.' Keiti replied.

Then she realized something.

"Before I forget," she said, "You can activate your pearl by singing a song. I didn't tell Shuren this but I can send Suzaku* to give him a message." *( Suzaku -a messenger phoenix from the Solar Kingdom)

"I don't think that will be necessary, I figured out how to activate it from watching you and the others." Yasuhiro replied.

"So can you at least show me what your idol form looks like?" Haseo asked

"Only if you give me a Hi- Five!"

Haseo reached out and gave Yasuhiro a Hi- five. Upon contact Haseo's hand was turned to dust.

"Yashuhiro!" Keiti yelled looking back at them.

"I should have remembered that." Haseo said realizing that he really was at fault for not remembering Yasuhiro's power. He then used his hollow powers to regenerate his hand.

"You can regenerate?" Yasuhiro replied surprised by Haseo's healing abilities.

"I thought you knew… You would have done that even if I couldn't?"

"No ….maybe." replied the hollow king

"You two please behave" Keiti replied as they reached their destination.

They had just arrived at Mars' shrine there they found the other Senshi waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Keiti called out to her friends.

"Good to see you again Keiti-chan," the black cat Luna said.

"Who are these other people?" The white cat Artemis asked.

"Oh, this is the Yasuhiro, the hollow king of Hueco Mundo. I know that some of you have met Haseo." Keiti answered.

"Oh yeah, the arrancar," Minako (Sailor Venus) said.

"You guys look different from your senshi uniforms," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Rei said dressed in her miko robes.

"I recognize the others but who are those two," Uryuu said looking at everyone and then sees two girls: one with blue hair and one with brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"I am Kino Makoto and this is Mizuno Ami" the brunette said.

"Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury," Keiti said, then she looked around for someone, "Where's Usagi?"

"She is out on a date with Mamoru. He is going back to America in a few weeks," Rei said.

"And the outers?"

"Michiru-san had a concert so the others are with her," Minako said.

"Setsuna-san is at the time gates," Ami said, "She told me that she will be back in an hour."

"Funny how time works," Felicia said.

"Which reminds me; Ichigo, do you have the lantern that Shuren gave you?" Keiti asked.

"Oh, yeh" Ichigo said before taking out the lantern. "This is supposed to be given to Sailor Pluto right?"

Ichigo gave the lantern to Keiti as the others went about introducing themselves. There being too many people around Yasuhiro prepared to leave back to Hueco Mundo. Haseo stopped him.

"Hey king, come on Transform at least once before you leave."

"Fine, Silver Star Voice!" Yasuhiro transformed. He had always looked like a knight but now more than ever. He was in full knight's armor. It was white with silver lining at the edges. Instead of a sword he was holding a microphone in his hand. "There, happy? I'm headed back now. And by the way you're still banned from Las Noches."

"Wait what? After all of this? I thought we were friends."

"I am a king who feels that being able to speak with all those in his kingdom is important. That is why there are no nobles or commoners in Hueco Mundo. I treat all under my rule with respect. However it is important to remember just because I've been talking friendly toward you, you should not confuse me for a friend Leyond." He turned his attention to Keiti. "Get me If anything comes up Keiti-Denka. You know where to find me." Yasuhiro said before leaving to Hueco Mundo.

Haseo had a look of disbelief as he was still banned from las Noches. Yasuhiro only helped them because he wanted more abilities. 'So much for befriending a fellow hollow' Haseo thought to himself.

"Don't feel too bad, Haseo. You are still my friend," Keiti said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "With your abilities, you are unique."  
Haseo smiled.

"Hey Keiti-chan, who are those girls?" Makoto asked pointing at the two new Star Princesses.

"The Gold Star Princess: Laura and the Teal Star Princess: Daisy."

Minako was looking in on Orihime. She tells Orihime that she has really pretty hair pins and Orihime thanks her.

Then everyone hears footsteps at the doorway of Rei's fire reading room. Then a woman with long dark green hair steps in.

"Setsuna-san," Keiti said in surprised, "you're early."

Keiti handed the lantern over to Setsuna. Haseo was about to say something until he realized that Setsuna had the same spirit pressure as Sailor Pluto. He didn't say anything he just smiled as he was able to figure out her civilian form.

"Thank you." Setsuna said taking the lantern. "With this I can finally restore the underworld back to working order."

"I take it you're Sailor Pluto, I have a question. How are you able to boss the togabito around? Are you like really powerful or something?" Haseo asked

"I see I didn't need to tell you my identity. They only act the way they do because they realize the importance of my abilities. A few of them respect me though. I feel as though you wanted to ask me something else."

"No, well yes. It was really about the skull clad. Can't you use it or give it to someone else to stop chaos? Surely it is powerful enough for that."

"It exists for a specific purpose. When used for anything else it will only cause problems."

"Like Dark Stella when she used that power to try to kill Keiti or the Star Goddess?" Sarafina said.

"That is possible."

"That was only Chaos was controlling her," Keiti said.

"All that Chaos did was tricking the Togabito into giving him the Skull clad in order for them to have freedom?" Felicia asked.

"They didn't even know that it was Chaos controlling a person," Delicia said.

"I don't think they'd care even if they knew." Haseo replied. The fact that Shuren was given a pendant still bothered him. But now wasn't the time to worry about him. "Well, Sailor Pluto has the skull clad back. Not that I'm anti-social but I don't see much reason for being here. I'm heading back to Hueco Mundo. You know where to find me, er, well I'll find you. Just come visit if anything comes up."

Haseo then left to Hueco Mundo. It had become late Ichigo and his friends needed to get back to Karakuda town. They couldn't afford to spend their time in Tokyo all evening. The bid their farewells and began headed to the train station to head back to Karakuda town.

"So, it's finally over?" Ami asked.

"Well, I'm going to say for a while. Chaos is still out there and he will take over another victim to take over the universe," Keiti told them.

"Hey Keiti-chan, since you're the Star Goddess now, what is going to happen?" Minako asked.

"Well three star princesses will have their coming of Age Ceremony soon so I will have to be there."

"Any use of rebuilding your kingdom?" Makoto asked.

"Not really, I am already a reincarnation. I can't live forever on that sun you know."

"Good point" Makoto sweat dropped.

"Well, I am going to go home. I am a bit tired so Good Night. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Keiti."

Katie headed out of the shrine and down the steps. Once she reached the bottom she turned to where her apartment is at and walked there.

Well an epilogue is coming up. Please review.


	28. Epilogue

Final Chapter. A collab with Ashido Kano. Please enjoy it. We do not Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 28: Epilogue

Some time has passes since the defeat of Chaos. It was most likely waiting for someone powerful to infect. The world of the living has returned to its normal state; other than the occasional hollow causing problems. Keiti receives a note inviting her to Las Noches. The note itself is short but has a very lengthy introduction introducing Yasuhiro as the host of the event.

Keiti doesn't see why she can't go, so she cancels her meetings for the next few weeks and transformed into her princess form. She teleported herself to the front doors of Las Noches. She holds the note tightly in her hand, looking a bit nervous.

Suddenly she hears something lands with a crash in the distance, followed by voices yelling at one another. It was too far away for her to understand what was happening from where she was. The front gates of Las Noches open two hollows welcome her into the castle.

"Welcome to Las Noches his majesty Yasuhiro is expecting you." One of the hollows spoke before leading Keiti through the halls. They eventually lead to an open area full of light. The sun shined in a blue sky. "This day is artificial. The sky was created by Aizen Sosuke. It was damaged during the battles within the castle and his majesty was able to repair it." The hollow spoke again taking her to a smaller palace built within the dome. "They are expecting you inside." The hollow spoke leaving her in front of the palace.

Keiti took a few deep breaths. She calmed herself so she won't get too excited. She did like the dome. When she was outside of Las Noches, it was always dark with a crescent moon. She placed her hands on the doorknobs and opened the doors.

The inside of the palace was well lit with stained glass windows and an ornate crystal chandelier that seemed to shine light on its own. Everything about this place screamed high class. Olivia, Laura, Daisy, and Yasuhiro where here along with several hollows. Laura was being entertained by one of Yashuhiro's jesters. Olivia was playing with a small dog, well hollow dog, and Daisy was teaching some of the hollows how to play chess.

"Tiengo, that game is really easy to learn but nearly impossible to get good at. She's unstoppable I'm telling you from experience." Yashuhiro warned one of the hollows challenging Daisy to a game of chess.

He turned his attention to Keiti. "It's been a while, welcome to Palace 6. These palaces serve as locations for events I host. As of 1 hour ago this palace belongs to Daisy since she did win it from me in a bet. That girl is way to good at that game."

"Yeah, Daisy is from a planet where they play games using strategy. She visited earth once to play a game of chess with Mercury but that game only lasted for six hours," Katie said.  
She looked over at the Pink Star Princess playing with the dog. On Olivia's planet they have many animals and they love animals.

Then Katie looked towards the Gold Star Princess. The people in her kingdom loved entertainment. They get entertainment during feasts and parties.

"Tell me something," Katie said looking at Yasuhiro, "why did you invite me?"

Yasuhiro sat down on a couch before replying, "Well about that. Apparently Olivia, Laura, Daisy, and myself must undergo some ceremony since we've been given these pendants. However that is not why I've summoned you here. It appears that hollows only appear in the Milky Way Galaxy and that had me thinking. This world should be able to be connected with other galaxies so with the help of Midori and Felicia I was able to connect Hueco Mundo with the Spindle and Comet Galaxies. When I tried the same thing with Laura and Olivia' galaxies it worked as well. The problem came when I tried to connect to the pinwheel that's where the problem started."

He motioned for Keiti to sit. She did.

"In connecting Hueco Mundo to other galaxies I accidently weakened a seal that is getting weaker by the second. There is a natural arrancar by the name of Arturo Plateado. He waged war single handedly against the soul society and nearly won. The soul reapers unable to purify him trapped him but he managed to escape. My predecessor Barragan was able to seal him when he tried to conquer Hueco Mundo. He seeks only destruction of all things and I fear that one day he might come in contact with Chaos. I have no ability that could strengthen the seal and he's easily more powerful than I. What I'm hoping is that you could do something about that for me. He's sealed within the Menos Forest. I'll have some of my guards show you the way."

Keiti gave a nod.

_'I only heard that Chaos can only take control of the person who is weak. For Galaxia, that is different. Since I am the Star Goddess now, I can be able to strengthen the seal. If I can, I can seal him into the underworld for eternity,'_ Keiti thought.

"I can help by sealing him into the underworld. Chaos will never reach him there. Chaos only takes control of those who are above ground and in space. How did I know? Cause the enemies I have fought all came from the Outer Space. Except for Beryl and the generals; they came from Earth. So Chaos rather chooses someone from outside of the Milky Way Galaxy to take over Earth. I'll see what I can do about this arrancar," Keiti told him.

"Thank you." Yasuhiro replied before summoning a guard. "Take her to the seal. Make sure she gets there without any problems."

Keiti followed the guard outside the palace and onto the sands within the dome. The sands around them parted allowing them to glide down into the Menos Forest. It was pitch black here; the only form of light coming from strange glowing stones at the bottom that did not produce much light. This place was the complete opposite of the palace above. It had an empty creepy feel to it. Keiti noticed that the trees that dotted Hueco Mundo's surface where only the tops of much larger trees. Once Keiti and the guard reached the ground. They traveled down a long path until reaching a large floating orb of what appeared to be water. "This is the seal." The guard said before leaning on one of the trees.

'So that is the seal. Luckily Chaos can't get this far,' Keiti thought, 'From the looks of it, I can only sense a little power coming from it. If this arrancar seeks only destruction, I have no choice but to seal him into the Underworld.'

Speaking of the underworld, she totally forgot to tell Shuren about the pendant she gave him. She never mentioned that the pendant does not have any power to it. It is just a plain pendant and a gift to show him her kindness and affection.

Keiti looked at the seal and then she looked at the guard.

"If it's alright with you I'm going to seal the arrancar to the underworld," Keiti said.

Before the hollow could reply it suddenly burst into particles of energy. Four large claw marks embedded into the tree are left where the guard had been. A hollow the same height and having the same aura as Yasuhiro emerges from the darkness. It was humanoid just like Yasuhiro but resembled more so a Viking than a knight.

"Why did you do that just now?" Keiti asked shocked by the hollow's actions.

"doesn't matter." It replied.

"I've come to aid Yasuhiro in sealing this arrancar." She explained hoping that this was some misunderstanding. But she received no answer. "Are you here to release Arturo? At least tell me who are you?"

"doesn't matter." It replied again before attacking Keiti with its claws at lightning speed.  
The blow would have killed her if it wasn't for protective barrier that surrounds her as she is the Star Goddess. Regardless of the barrier the blow was enough to send her flying deep within the forest. Keiti picked up her microphone to sing as the hollow charged her. The hollow stopped feet away from her as Keiti began to sing. The hollow stuck out its forked tongue. CLICK. That was the last sound that was made. Keiti was singing but no sound was being made. She tossed a rock. It made no sound as it hit the floor. This hollow could mute all sound, Keiti couldn't defeat it with her songs. It attacked her again once again sending her deeper within the forest. The hollow began destroying the rocks that where glowing dimly sinking the area into complete and total darkness. Keite was in real trouble she was lost within a completely pitch black forest under attack by a lightning fast enemy who could mute all sounds. But then she remembered …

Her mother's smile, her friends, her comrades, and the previous star goddess. The symbol of the sun appears on her forehead blinding the hollow with its bright light. A yellow aura surrounds Keiti's body as she opened her eyes. Her eyes had turned into an icy blue color like she is not herself anymore. Using telepathy, Keiti spoke to the hollow before her.

"Tell me who you are. I can tell you mine. I am Keiti, the star goddess. Please tell me your objective and why are you trying to kill me?" Keiti asked him with telepathy.

'This is strange. Why does he have the same aura as Yasuhiro? He has the same height as him, but this one is not likely tamed,' Keiti thought. 'It can even mute everything and put everything into darkness. I can't defeat it with my songs because of its power. What is going on around here? I need to hurry in order to seal that arrancar completely.'

The hollow didn't respond just covered its eyes and fled. Keiti returned to normal, the sun symbol still shining upon her forehead giving her light. It goes without say she was puzzled still by that hollow but she didn't come here looking for a fight. She looked around and saw the reflection of the seal in the distance. She ran back to the seal. She was able to fix the seal without any difficulty. It only needed to be strengthened. With that task complete she opened a portal to the underworld.

Once she was in the underworld, she pulled out a black piece of paper and wrote a message on it. She wrote:

_"Shuren:_

In case you were wondering about the pendant I gave you with the red pearl. It has no power at all. I gave it to you as a gift to show you my kindness and affection. I forgot to tell you that so please, forgive me. If you want to talk, send me a note.

Keiti"

After that she folded the note and uses her powers to send the note to where Shuren is. She sits down on the platform and waits for the response.

A moment passed before Shuren himself appeared before Keiti. He did have the pendant with him.

"You know originally I was going to send a fire ball at you but that wouldn't get the point across to you would it?" Shuren said coldy.

"I thought you'd be busy so I wanted to tell you about that pendant I gave you." Keiti replied

"Oh that thing? Yes I know I figured that out some time ago. If you're wondering Stella she's either been reborn or still waiting to do so. Now I've a question for you. This place is meant only for the wicked, why did you come here?"

"Stella is none of my concern right now. Well the reason why I came here was just to check up on you. We are allies, right?"

Keiti knew that came out a bit wrong. Down in the Menos Forest she was attacked by a hollow that can put things into darkness and mute things.

"The actual reason on why I am here is to ask you something. When I sent a hologram of myself to you, I said that you reminded me of someone I knew in my previous life. He was sent to the underworld after he attacked his own people. But to say this, you and this person I knew look almost identically alike. How is that?"

Shuren looked away. "I'm sure I've told you before. This place is temporary. There are only two ways to leave. One: When one has the pain that they inflicted upon others equally inflicted upon them. And two: They aid others in reaching balance." He looked back at her. "I've been down here as long as I can remember. I've always figured I must have caused something far worse than anyone else. I thought this because I should have left by now. That day you appeared before me I went about 'balancing' every prince here I could find but none of them knew you. I have no memory of ever not being down here. So it is possible that I am that person you speak of. Even if don't take it that I remember or will honor any promise that I may have made."

Keiti just gave a slight nod and then turned around preparing to open a portal back to Tokyo. She is going to have to write a letter to Yasuhiro

"Well, I don't blame you. If you need to talk to me about something, just write a telegram. Bye," Keiti said and then went through the portal. She ended back up in her apartment.

Sitting at a table, she brings out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote out the letter to the Hollow King. In the letter, she wrote that she successfully strengthened the seal, but she ran into a hollow that has the same aura as him. She also wrote that she has gone back home because of her career as a singer.

After finishing the letter she gave the envelope to her phoenix and the phoenix goes delivers it. Keiti looks at the calendar for her work schedule. She grabs her guitar and heads off to the studio.

The End

Well that is the end of the story. I (marsreikosan16) will probably write a sequel to this. Please review.


End file.
